


【开了嘣系列之五】天父在上

by Menzoberranzan



Series: 开了嘣了崩 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 挨了基恩事件





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> -勘误-（怕我漏改了）
> 
> 前文提到的冬月“艾楚尔”勘误为冬月“锐舞”，72天（相当于奴美糯雾月、冷月、来年的升月上中旬）  
> 冬月后为冒月艾楚尔，54天（相当于奴美糯升月下旬和水月）

Halvir

我成为手艺人工会里第一位女匠人暨挨了基恩第一位女性冶金大师没有几天，城主开了嘣了崩殿下就离开了藕丝特-银-爱丝儿。

帮助我备课的挨了石头大人和我在学城的办公室里闲聊的时候，说别担心，殿下很快就会回来。

但那是遥远的林炖王国不是吗，哪怕是挖菱糯来的马匹都要走上好久，不要说我们普通的马了。我说：遥远的旅途真是可怕的东西。

挨了石头大人笑我：哈尔薇，你不是也离开了家乡来到我们这里？

然而我的家乡，翻座山就到了呀。

我出生平凡的当地精灵家庭，我们松散的部落不属于任何精灵王国治下。我的父亲曾是一位不错的手艺人，现在他是一位很好的写字员，常会帮族里的大家处理一些信件和文件。我从小在他的指导下，读书写字，并习得了一些冶炼的基础。  
我的母亲认为女孩子是不用学习冶炼的，她说我这个年纪的女孩子，早应该在树叶上写满赞美自然和烦啦的诗句，留在树林里，等命中人经过捡起来了；就像她和我父亲的相遇那样。  
我偷偷想我那个满心只有石头和金属的父亲，那天大概是去山里拾柴生火的吧。

成年日前一天，我独自跑去雨后的山间漫步，遇到了我未来的师傅之一，开了嘣了崩殿下。

那时他刚来没几年，还不是挨了基恩的城主，他穿着一身深绿色的粗布衣服，拿着一根棍子，这边敲敲，那边打打，正独自寻找着什么。也许是他特别认真的样子有些像我的阿达吧，一般不会和这些新来的、高大的糯尔朵说话的我大着胆子提醒他，说，这段时间雨后路滑前面的山坡因为缺少植被，随时可能塌方，如果寻找矿脉，请注意安全，不要挖得太深。

他念叨着复杂的东西（现在我才知道他念着他的化学公式）看过来，然后对我微笑。

他说谢谢您的帮助，美丽的姑娘。您对自然的规律观察得很仔细，有兴趣来我们藕丝特-银-爱丝儿学习吗？您来的话，就说找开了嘣了崩就可以了。

我不知道，是这个温暖的微笑，还是这句话，让我最终决定告别家乡进入挨了基恩的。

临走，我的母亲不忘叮嘱我写诗要记得捡新鲜的树叶，最好是碧绿色的，写完不要扔在冶炼房里，会被烧成圈圈圈圈圈。我的父亲只是要我好好学习，其他的，他说他平时都教给我了，不用再重复了。

我向首府的卫兵报了开了嘣了崩的名字后，他们很热心地接过我不多的行李，介绍我去正殿等待。我和几个年轻人一起，等了没多久，挨了石头大人擦着手跑过来，帮我们解决了住宿和入学等一系列问题，轮到我的时候，他代正在给学生上课的开了嘣了崩殿下问我好。

那是七年前的事情，首府内完整的区域只有有各位殿下居住的老城区和手艺人工会所在的上城区，学校各大礼堂所在的学城区刚刚初具规模，后来的新城区、集市区、南北两端的居民区还在逐步扩建完善中，挨了基恩引以为傲的学徒制度还要再过几年才成型，文学、天文、化学、语言等著名科目尚无踪影，此后著名的西塔图书馆只是一排小小而杂乱的藏书室。

我们冶金新手的课堂里，几乎全都是糯尔朵高大魁梧的年轻男性，我要仰起头才能和他们说上话，还有一些一脸胡子的矮人，女性有两三个，经过初次筛选后，课堂里的女性只剩下了我。

在作坊实习挣取学分和奖励时，作坊主对前来观摩的挨了石头大人说：“这个小姑娘，看着瘦弱，力气很足。”黑发的大人听了，走过来，静静地观察了一会，拿起我放在一边的黄铜合金，掂量了一下，询问了我这种合金的铜锌含量的耐腐破裂的敏感性，因为刚刚考过，我很快地回答了他。

他评价我：书背得很熟，但还需要练习手感。

这也是我对我自己的评价。那天起，晚饭过后，我也会去冶炼房工作到深夜，拿合金做最基础的锻造练习。

有时候开了嘣了崩殿下或挨了石头大人会过来，给我指点一二，有时候课堂上的同学会来和我一起打造一些东西。

他们全部都是很好的人，我被烫伤或者把自己割伤了，他们会拿出药膏和绷带来给我包扎。但是包成那样要我怎样工作呀，我会乘他们不注意把绷带拆掉。

“哈尔薇！你再这样下去可要把自己弄去蛮多丝了呀！”他们都爱这么说。

我知道我们精灵才没有那么容易死掉呢。

 

冶金的学时很长，可以说是永无止境。过了四年，我顺利地通过了技工考试（那还是中级考试的前身），目指两年后的大师级（一年后改名为高级）考试。那几年，我几乎废寝忘食，走在路上都会撞到人，每天和人说话三个单词里必有一个是冶炼相关的，我学习天文的室友姑娘甚至担心我要把银块夹在面包里吞了，而开始好心地帮我准备早饭。

一次小测验后，已经和我很熟的挨了石头大人在午休时，轻声问我，他听说我们当地精灵结婚都很早，他一开始以为我学了皮毛就会回家，没想到我留下来了。

我回答他，他听说的没错，我们族里的姑娘们在成年日之前就会把情书写在叶子上云云，但是我觉得那样太荒唐了，万一捡起叶子的，是个我靠呢？  
他惊讶生在和平年代的我居然会知道我靠，我说我在书上看到的。  
然后我说，我如果要写情书，也要刻在硬度最高、最耐腐蚀的大型合金板上，扔给我的心上人，一方面便于保存，另一方面，万一碰到了我靠，板子还可以拿来当武器。我举起笔记本，做出用力拍打的姿势。

他笑得前仰后合，我从没见挨了石头大人那么笑过。他对我们一直都像一位耐心的兄长那样，虽然和善，但保持一定的距离，有时开了嘣了崩殿下都比他要平易近人一些。

他还和开了嘣了崩殿下说了，他后来说他们俩笑了一晚上，怪不得第二天上课时候开了嘣了崩殿下抱着书本一进来就冲着我乐，我开始还以为是他那天又想到了折磨我们的考题呢。

然后，挨了基恩学徒制度完善后第一次冶金高级考试，无人通过。  
比我们先考几天的高级化学科目，来这里学习才两年多的蜜丝来拉丝成为挨了基恩第一位女性大师，轰动一时，她也成了当年的狂欢节女皇。

发榜那天下午，我在外面新竣工的城墙上，吹着风，望着清澈见底的护城河，回想考试的整个过程：笔试，口试，冶炼试验和报告，我都没有问题，并不是哪里出了错，也许我可以回去查考卷看看是不是算错了分？

“哈尔薇。”我回头，是挨了石头大人，成绩公布了，忙了好几天的他也有空出来散步，看他忧心的神情，我想他是担心我会跳下去吧，我赶忙说：“大人，我不是来跳河的，我听着水流的声音，可以理清自己的思路；我以为我可以。”我补充，“虽然我还是不知道我错在了哪里。”

“开了嘣了崩需要的是会提出问题的大师，而不是重复他理论的学徒。”他说，“但我并不担心你会跳下去，我知道你会再尝试的。哈尔薇，你的父亲来了，正和开了嘣了崩谈你的事。”

那么他们知道了。

我那个曾经是个手艺人的父亲，是庆哥大王治下的原住民。他在费诺里安军进攻多了压死的时候，失去了一条右胳膊，从此以后他只能拿左手写字，却再也无法拿起他心爱的锤子了。

我充足的基础知识来自于他，我生疏的冶炼经验，也是因为，他无法亲手向我传授一切呀。

他丝毫没有传给我的，是他关于上一个纪元的仇恨。开了嘣了崩大人刚来挨了基恩没多久，他就告诉过我，这个费诺里安和邻居们诅咒了几百年的费诺里安，是不同的，不然同样来自多了压死的、智慧的开了嘣大人不会和他相处得那么融洽。山里一部分原那个肉的矮人，也不过是千年前进攻多了压死的矮人们的后代的后代或者邻居的后代，他说，一个族群、一个家庭之中也会有截然不同的人，我们精灵虽然不能遗忘——记忆是天父赋予的，直到阿尔达的终结都无法改变，但我们能选择原谅——这种原谅，是我们可以自己选择的。

所以我知道，他不是来领我回家的。

我和父亲见面，我拥抱了他，他拍着我的肩告诉我，是开了嘣了崩殿下给他写信，解释了前因后果，殿下担心成绩出来，用功很久的我，作为高级冶金唯一的一位女性，会无法接受、无法排解自己的失落。

我的父亲摸着我粗糙的手，望着我的眼睛说：“这些年，你过得快乐吗，哈尔薇？”

那时我的心里仿佛有炉火燃烧一样，非常温暖，我起身取出我为了他和我的母亲打造了很久却一直没找到机会给出的小礼物交到他手中，然后回答，我从来没有像现在这样快乐过。我说我会再试一次，如果明年再考不过，我就回去，扔片随便什么叶子去树林里，然后结婚，让母亲不再担心我。

父亲笑得眯了眼：“不要听你阿米瞎说，”他说，“树林里那么多叶子，如果不是我早就喜欢她，暗自留心了她把树叶扔在了哪里，我怎么可能捡到她的那片。爱情和学业一样，都该是由你自己的心选择的事情，不能听天由命。”他用他仅有的、属于写字人的、柔软的手，揉我的头。

哦，第二天送走父亲后，我还是跳了护城河，不过那是挨了石头大人拉着我的手一起跳的。

他说既然来都来了，跳一次吧，跳过就知道跳河是多傻X的事了。我们在水里扑腾了好久，我呛了好几口水，被卫兵拉上岸，来检查城墙的开了嘣了崩殿下，正蹲着，指责刚爬上来的挨了石头大人带头跳河。  
看，殿下一面拿出绣着费诺之星的手帕给我擦脸一面指着我们身后，埋怨：现在他们跳得像下饺子似的！（饺子是当年的代理城主开了嘣大人发明的食物，因为方便易食，在挨了基恩境内很受欢迎。）

是的，那些考试没有通过的、我的同学们，一个个互相拉扯着，和刚才的我一样，带着愁容下去，带着微笑和满身的水渍上来，似乎我们失利的阴影，都被这条美丽的河流带走了。

最后湿漉漉的挨了石头大人和湿漉漉的男学生们一起把开了嘣了崩大人抛下了河。

这里的喧哗惊动了代理城主开了嘣殿下，还有他的女儿开了嘣了安小姐，他们跑来拯救了可怜的开了嘣了崩大人，并和我们一起笑到浑身无力。

那以后开了嘣了崩殿下就对这条河有了心里阴影，不到必要不会靠近，一旦经过都用跑的。

挨了石头大人一说起这事就笑个没完。到今天入冬了，还在说：可惜可惜，太冷了，没得河跳了。

这个瘦瘦高高的糯尔朵，我整理着讲义，望着他，想，一直在和黑魔王做斗争的他和他们，又经历过多少悲伤，才终于能创造出这个美好的家园呢？


	2. Elrond: a Feanorian letter

===================

爱茸的：

你好。

昨晚你走后，我想了很多，最后我决定写这封信，由鸡耳鸡拉肚转交于你。我也不确定经过晚间那起意外后你还愿不愿意看，也许我写这封信，只是为了让我自己获得内心的平和吧。

我想对你说：是的，你观察得非常正确。我和鸡耳鸡拉肚是一对恋人，并且我们结合了。这种结合是身体和心灵的结合，就像我们的父母那样。唯一的不同只是我和他的结合，不会带来任何的子嗣。

我明白，你现在没有办法接受这样的感情和这种结合，但是你已经是成年人了（且是非常有天赋的一位），所以我也以一个平等的成年人——和一个朋友的身份，来和你探讨这件事。

我们的祖先在觉醒湖边醒来的时候，伊敏的身边有他的妻子伊敏呢耶，塔嗒的身边有他的妻子塔提耶，挨内尔的身边有他的妻子挨内里耶，这三对夫妻，分别找到了六对、九对、和十二对夫妻，然后他们继续上路，寻找同伴……到最后，我们的祖先变成了144人（其中就包括博学的卤蜜儿，和我们共同的长辈粉伪大王等人）。因此，144是个对我们埃尔达来说非常重要的数字。你对这样的故事一定是耳熟能详了。

所有的学者们，也默认了，这144位“没有被父母所生”（对应于我们这些“被诞生”的后代）的祖先一定就是由72对男女夫妇组成的。

事实一定是这样吗？

不要忘记，祖先们曾是那样弱小，他们的武器也非常原始，他们用石块、火把和自然做斗争，和黑暗势力做对抗。  
他们以天为被，以地为床，抓住所有的、可能的机会，尽早地和异性同伴结合——这时候的结合，周边环境不允许他们寻求欢愉，更多的，是履行自然界赋予每一个族群的，繁衍的本能和职责；你学习过人类的历史，你会发现，我们和他们的历史，其实并没有太多的区别。

在那时，他们没有订婚和婚前分居、甚至连结婚的仪式都没有——因为“没有被父母所生”的祖先根本不可能找到“父母”和他们完全不认识的烦啦来祝福这个仪式；我的爷爷费诺的研究表明，那时我们的祖先，只是交换两片新鲜树叶，就算是一对了。据说这也是后来我们的埃尔达的家长们，当被孩子问起，他们是哪里来的时候，回答“你是爸爸妈妈交换了两片树叶来的”这一令我们摇头发笑的谚语的由来。

那时他们，这样努力地想要生存下去，可依然有很多离群的精灵们，被没扣儿的爪牙杀死，或者掳走，折磨成了最初的我靠。

你想过吗，会不会有人在找到可以和他结合的另一半之前，就死去了，那么他失落的另一半，注定就要在迷茫和绝望中，一生仰视着别人的幸福吗？

那些遭受不幸的祖先中，也许还有丈夫或妻子，那么余下来的另一半，要如何独自度过直到阿尔达尽头的恐惧和孤独呢？

这样悲惨的事情，直到蒙福之地都有发生，那就是米粒儿所选择的死亡。

难道我们任何人有资格宣称，粉伪大王再婚而诞下你和鸡耳鸡拉肚的家族，这样的选择是错误的吗？

其次，我们埃尔达拥有强大的fea，强大到甚至能控制、或者自由脱离我们的hroa，我们又说我们的结合是fea和hroa的结合，我们说我们“被诞生”的那一刻，就是父亲和母亲在头脑——或者说fea中，创造出我们的那一刻。

那么，我问你，你认为男与女的fea有任何的区别吗，有一方的fea弱于另一方吗？

你可以肯定，我和鸡耳鸡拉肚选择这种没有后代的结合，或者有任何两位女性因互相爱恋而不再选择任何男性伴侣，这样的选择是错误的吗？难道是一炉焚塌赐予我们的纯洁的fea在欺骗我们的受到残损的阿尔达影响的hroa吗？

再次，在烦啦藕萝米发现我们的祖先之前，我们埃尔达也许有了原始的道德观——比如不会互相抢夺或者杀戮，但连文字都没有的我们，是没有任何正式的律法的；成文的律法是奢侈品，是只有当一个族群数量稳定，拥有一定的安全区域和私有财物后，才可能实行起来的东西。

我们的律法，起源于藕萝米发现我们的最初——那时是非常平实的，他希望我们衣着可以蔽体，举止符合礼仪，并且一个男人只可以和一个女人结合以繁衍后代。

前两条，随着我们生活的进步，早成了默认的事实而不再会被经常提起，后一条，进入了我们的律法，和婚姻的仪式一样，成为了我们要遵守的规矩。

你想过吗，“结合的目的是繁衍后代”，这在我们祖先时代，为了族群的生存，是默认的道理，但是现在呢？律法条文在挖菱糯时代不是增改了很多吗？那为什么在我们重新来到种粥、迎来和平之时，不能有所更改呢？  
你想过吗，当我们的祖先去到蒙福之地，当我们开始追求温饱之上的美好，当繁衍后代已经不再是关系族群存亡的职责，有些人的fea，也会被同性的fea吸引，可能发展为真正的爱情呢？

我们用自己的fea追寻诗歌、文学、美术、工艺的灵感，我们也用fea追寻爱情、亲情、友情的温暖，哪怕这追寻不是总会带来结果，但我们永远无法强迫自己的心灵而停止这些追寻，不是吗？

天亮了，我稍后要启程回挨了基恩，所以这封信写得非常仓促，有很多不合规范的地方，也没有时间再誊写一遍，希望你谅解。

最后，爱茸的，我在这方面，并不比你懂得多。所以这不是一次自我辩解或者强迫你接受什么歪理的尝试。这些只是我提出的问题，更多的，是我对自己的拷问。我希望有朝一日，我们都能找到我们需要的答案。

至今为止并从此往后，都会是你的朋友的，  
开了嘣了崩

菲利斯三十号  
于林炖大殿堂

ps：处理好公事和自己学习的进度，挨了基恩随时欢迎你来。

=============

新年以后，我借口学校改组的事情太多，让代理我大半年的林滴儿继续担任我最高王书记官的工作。

在学校忙到冬月锐舞的月初，我被一道大王口谕召至大殿堂的书房。鸡耳鸡拉肚不露声色地交给了我这封二十多天前就写好的信。

我当着他的面很快读完，随即三两下撕了。在他异常严厉的注视中，我努力站定了，不退不让：“也许我永远无法理解你们的关系，但是我不想以后有人拿这个信作证据以动摇你的统治，鸡耳鸡拉肚，你把碎片烧了吧。”

他低头注视我放在他桌上的纸片，没有动，说：“开了嘣了崩走的时候，也有过同样的担心。我告诉他，万一人们接受不了，我就让位于你，跟他私奔。”

这算什么，为爱出奔的鸡耳鸡拉肚，然后造就糯尔朵的最高王爱茸的？

我想象了一下，觉得非常雷，我永远不会有面前这个不比我大多少的家伙这样厉害的、对人民和军【。】队的号召力。我戴不起他看着朴实无华实则耀眼无匹的王冠。

“你实在想找借口去做野人，可以让位给咖喱地梨大人，”我干巴巴地说，“开了嘣了崩都说男人和女人的fea没有差别了，我觉得hroa的差别也不是很大，除了你喜欢的大胸外，”看他眼神变得奇怪，我问，“你到底是喜欢金发大胸，还是开了嘣了崩？”

“开了嘣了崩，从来就只有他，从小就只有他。”这么直白的话让我抖了一下，他的手肘撑在桌上，十指交叉，望向我，“他从头至尾都是被我拖下水的。他临走的那晚我确实在他床上，你们的对话我都听到了。阻止我追出来把你打醒的人也是他，我希望你不要讨厌他，你非要讨厌谁的话，可以讨厌我。”

“哦。”他如果不这么说，我还以为是什么都懂的开了嘣了崩诱【。】惑了自己傻不拉几的侄子。我整理着思路：那晚我打搅他们了，看样子开了嘣了崩写了一晚上，而下一次他们不知道什么时候才能碰面。就像我和开了嘣了安……

惊觉我已经开始不自觉地设身处地为他们考虑，才发现费诺里安传说中蛊惑人心的能力真的很可怕。不论费诺在提栗昂的演讲、哭了粉在那个是聋的的煽动，还是开了嘣了崩随手写就的信，都能让人改变惯性思维。我摇头，说，“你要怎么对器蛋大人解释？他那么期待你……”

“他知道了。”鸡耳鸡拉肚靠在椅背上，“新年那天他来的时候就发现了，我和他解释了一晚上，老头子接受得很好，出乎我的意料。”

我难以置信地望他。

“我的眼睛，爱茸的。”他指了指自己，面色缓和了许多，“凑近点，不要怕。”

这是我回到林炖就隐约觉得他和过去不同的原因：不是衣着，不是头冠，不是举止，不是这些表面的东西，我终于发现了，最大的改变都隐藏在他深蓝色的眼珠里，我只从别人那里听说过——一直以为只是瞎说，连已婚的同僚爱内希儿，来根辣条，乃至咖喱地梨大人他们眼中，都没有明显到一眼看出来的程度。我长这么大还是第一次亲眼见识：在他双眸的虹膜上都有非常淡的一圈，离远了或者光线暗些是根本难以辨别的。那是他正式成婚的标记。人们说当这个标记出现，就是神明接受了这对相爱的心，并施以庇佑。难怪这么多人也只有器蛋大人发现了，因为这里没有其他人有胆量面对糯尔朵最高王洞悉一切的明亮眼神凑这么近去探究的，就好像，人们不会长久地盯着灼目的太阳看那样。

我赶忙低头，想，那么，他们的结合，虽然没有任何正式的仪式，还是被不知道哪位通情达理的、他俩从来都不当回事的神明祝福了吧。和我们的祖先在觉醒湖的最初一样，这倒挺符合鸡耳鸡拉肚的风格的。

“你去忙吧。”他说，“等你忙完学校的事情，随时可以回来帮我做事。”

“我有一个问题，”我说，“你们这俩个毫无共同爱好的人在一起都探讨点什么？”

最高王陛下继续一本正经：“我们交换我们的树叶。”

我本来是想问他们拿伊丝汀到底在搞些什么，既然开启的密语不是爱情词汇，不像是写了情书，按照开了嘣了崩的性格，也不会真的是吐槽我之类的，而是别的什么需要保密的要紧事。但这家伙想歪了。  
我放弃了。  
不管开了嘣了崩怎么号称他把我当做朋友和成年人，在鸡耳鸡拉肚眼里，我比我哥还幼稚还需要他们照顾吧。

我看到他那些林炖贵族送的蘸水笔全都随意散在桌角，他的笔筒里依然插着那些不知道哪里捡来的小破木棍。

那一刻，我体会到我们的思考回路在本质上区别：我被人称作挨轮滴儿的儿子，似乎这是我唯一的价值；而鸡耳鸡拉肚从来就是他自己，没有人会说他是“那个藕肉堆丝的儿子”，民间艺人还会带着心心眼传唱作战勇猛的他其实是（同是黑发蓝眸的）粉个嗯大王的私生子，就好像他真正的父根本配不上毫无败绩众神眷顾的他那样；这是最质朴的民心和民意。

自信如他，根本不在乎搞个天下皆知的丑闻会影响他的地位，不是怕人颠覆他，而是谁都清楚根本不会有人这么做。曾经和我们每个人一样破落的他，经过一系列硬仗和战后的建设，已是在位时间最长的流亡糯尔朵最高王了。他手下有一支完全听命于他的强大无匹的军队和一个自由富裕的王国，有奴美糯日益强大的海军的友谊，和一个为他自愿提供技术和税收的、这个阿尔达之内最好的工匠及其身后勤劳的人们。种粥大陆其他自称“精灵王”的家伙们全国的财富还不如林炖的一个作坊主那么多。  
那首“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多”的民间小调，已经把他的国土从“山海之间”扩展为“群山和大洋之间了”。刚开始我们都好奇为什么这里的“山海”成了复数，后来才明白歌者早就把雾山到蓝山，乃至奴美糯、加多兰周边的海域，全都算在了他名下。

鸡耳鸡拉肚一直很不着调很好说话的样子，掩盖了他这些年来一声不响取得的成就和民望。

这也是学校里那些普通人家的小孩子不认识穿着平民衣服的他的原因，真正实权在握的最高统治者，是不用成天在全体子民面前边刷脸边炫耀自己手中无上的权力和威仪的。

那么既然在挖菱糯的粉伪大王可以改变埃尔达的律法再娶，太阳之下最强大的精灵王鸡耳鸡拉肚为什么不可以追求自己心之所望呢？  
这样的他，碰上了认为法理是可以根据需要放在砧板上随意捶打揉捏之物的费诺里安。

Fea所追寻的结合吗？

我早就不是那个抱着一本破烂童话书可以感动一个晚上的无知儿童了。

我内心的最深处，坚信他们都是错误的：国与国，城与城之间的关系，一旦涉及到私人感情，是会扰乱最高统治者正常判断的。  
残酷的现实远不同于英雄的篇章，像费诺、粉个二粉、粉肉的大王那些“壮举”，都是冲动而自寻死路的荒唐行为，当时不知对他们治下的平民们造成了多大的影响和伤害。一旦挨了基恩的城主和我们的最高王同样置自己子民的安危于不顾而做出类似的事，现在的我无法可想，但将来的我，要怎么应对？

我不是一个费诺里安、从不曾是，以后也不会是，我从我所知的历史和平锅螺蛳的书页中分析他们的失败和疯狂，我连信仰都和他们截然不同，我永远是笃信烦啦的挨轮滴儿的儿子。我的身边，是无数与费诺里安的追求毫无瓜葛的，就像那个新年里和我跳舞的羞涩姑娘那样，只敢偷偷仰望他们的人们，或者像来个拉条姑娘、咖喱地梨夫妇和开了嘣了安那样，只想通过自己的辛勤努力在这片土地上幸福地生活下去的人们。  
为了这些人们，我也得放下自己最后一丝孩童的依赖心态，而真正长大了。

——处理好公事和自己学习的进度，挨了基恩随时欢迎你来。  
那个自称是我朋友、却和我以为的另一个朋友上【。】床的人这样写。

“我会给开了嘣了崩回信的。”我最后说，“写完后我让你过目。”

大王脸皮非常厚地表示了满意，他示意我离开，不再理我，而是低头把我撕碎的信拼起来。他认真的样子，让我有些后悔自己没再撕得碎一点。

==============

在学校里，我和留下的四位大师和七位中级工匠一直忙到傍晚。

冬天天黑得早，和他们告别后，我正要收拾东西回家，平锅螺蛳突然来找我，和我商量开春后去挨了基恩的日期，我心想没有那么急的吧。

我说我这阵子要忙学校，可能要推后一年半载的。

一向表情平淡的大学究说，他通过和佛滴儿大师几天的吃书（我刚从佛滴儿大师那里学会，在平锅螺蛳的语言里，这是吃饭）后，意识到自己书里的一些不准确的地方，所以想早些去和雾山矮人接触，以便纠正这些谬误。

这大概是学究第一次承认自己会犯错。他关于金发的粉肉的漫步于挖菱糯的句子可是到现在都没肯改，他给出的理由是粉肉的即使现在没在漫步，以后早晚也会漫步的，谁能号称那样的粉肉的不爱漫步。书籍是会延续到后世的东西，这代表了人民几辈子的美好心愿，人们就喜欢看他漫步，做梦都数着漫步的一只两只三只粉肉的，没有改的必要。

出于好奇，我非常礼貌地询问是什么地方需要纠正。

有着长卷发的学者快速地回答：“哦，关于卡兰西尔在撒个栗扬章节的一句话，我写他和矮人虽然合作但毫无感情，实际不是。佛滴儿大师说，卡兰西尔和矮人们的感情相当深厚，不论是泪雨前还是泪雨后，矮人们都为这个感情付出了很大的代价，很多矮人的家族甚至倾家荡产支持他们并且以此为自豪，这也是为什么现在的矮人那么喜欢用费诺之星做装饰的缘故；大王要我们完成和矮人文化的交流，我想我至少要把这个公正的评价还给他们。当然在修改之前，我想亲自采访一些当事人的后代，比如你的矮人语老师拉胃先生、他们新选的冶金大师阿尔查那样的人们。”

和费诺里安的感情，确实，会像嗑雪荆棘上瘾一样，连累家人朋友子孙后代们都为此付出很大的代价，历史无不说明了这一点。

 

我回答我会帮他写信，如果他还有什么需求也请一并告诉我。

大学究很仔细地想了想说他喜欢热闹临街的房间，便于每日暗中观察记录。

哦，这在他的语言里是不打扰当地原生态的前提下长期深入当地人民群众的意思。

我很仔细地记下来，大学究检查完，非常满意地走了。  
这满意体现在，他邀请我有空去他家吃书。

 

==========

 

爱茸的，

你好。

感谢你的来信。

你给拉胃老师的作业和信件，以及给开了嘣了安的信件我收到的同时已一并转交，他们的回信也会和我的一起附上。

我刚刚完成冬季大考阅卷，所以回信晚了，非常抱歉。等你收到信，可能已经开春了吧。

你写你会仔细考虑我上一封信的内容，我很感动，谢谢。

平锅螺蛳准备完毕后，随时可以来挨了基恩，不用再来信商定时间，我已经和拉胃老师及雾山的矮人部落族长苏苏里（Suthri）联系好了事宜，他们非常欢迎这位伟大的文学家和历史学家的到来，他们说他们打开嘎子炖的大门迎接他的入住——当然，藕丝特-银-爱丝儿也为他准备好了集市区临街的漂亮住所。

祝你们一切都好。

你的朋友，  
开了嘣了崩  
冬月锐舞62日  
于藕丝特-银-爱丝儿

=======

爱茸的，

我想你！！！！

你寄来的奴忒拉我收到啦！！超好吃！！！！我阿达非常好意思和我抢来着，他又发明了新的小吃，是拿微微烤过的面饼卷奴忒拉，放凉了再吃，你可以尝试一下！

你写的林炖新年舞会超好玩，我也好想参加！奴美糯人也很有趣呀，我想美内肚儿大王是真的很喜欢你吧，你常去看他啦，你知道人类的寿命并没有我们那么长。

今年冬天我没有考试，你走之后，我开始了在上城区的冶金技工实习。我们现在有了很棒的指导老师哈尔薇，你在高级冶金发榜的时候见过她，她很可爱吧，看着和个瓷娃娃一样，但对我们超严格，虽然她有时有些迷糊，比如会摸出个银块拿勺子敲半天让我们以为她在搞什么新的应力实验，然后才发现她带来当午饭的煮鸡蛋在桌子的另一面。她的年纪比我还小，但是她冶金方面的知识和天分是那样好，这是我师傅挨了石头说的。

告诉你一个秘密：我觉得挨了石头喜欢她，也许他自己还没察觉，我从没见他对哪个女生那么上心过——以前我们野外训练他都把我和一群女矮人扔在山里自生自灭就自己去钓鱼了——女生的直觉一般都超准的，也许哈尔薇除外。我怀疑她并不知道恋爱和她手里几十斤的榔头有什么区别，有一次我路过实验室看到挨了石头帮她包扎她手指上的烫伤，他们离得很近。我怀疑他们要……你懂的！（这一句划掉了）下一秒哈尔薇就直视着挨了石头或者挨了石头背后的一把笤帚开始激动地阐述她考虑了一年的、燃素理论的不完备：有机物燃烧后质量减少是一种分解反应没错，但是金属燃烧后质量反而增加，这是燃素理论无法解释的矛盾。她相信大自然中一定会有更好的、诠释燃烧原理的方法。最后她甚至都没有感谢我的师傅，就忽地跳起来，跑去一边写写算算，边写还边把他刚给她仔细包好的绷带扯掉了。

（顺带一提，哈尔薇的大师资格论文就是有氧燃烧理论呢！开了嘣了崩说她非常了不起！）

 

我不知道挨了石头那样智商高到可以和开了嘣了崩互相把对方耍得团团转的人会不会真的去树林里捡树叶，想想也蛮好玩的；哦，哈尔薇他们那边的信达精灵有把爱情的句子写在树叶上丢在林子里等心上人捡的习俗——我阿达说是多了压死流传下来的，他们那里的男精灵们曾把叶子扔满露仙儿的脚边，期待她捡到，不知道怎么流传着流传着就反过来了。  
我阿达对自己的炒锅发誓他没有干过这类蠢事。我阿米那天在他旁边帮他切菜来着，那把菜刀是开了嘣了崩亲手打的呢！

我想也是啊，这样抓阄得到的爱情算是爱情吗，好奇特啊！爱情难道不应该是恋爱双方的fea同时做出的选择吗？就像我的父母，和……嗯，和，反正你知道我的意思就行啦！

那么就写到这里哦。

下次见！

要来挨了基恩玩呀！我的实习时间会很长，而且我阿达最近看我看得很紧也不太可能让我出远门的样子，连我的爱马卤撒豆腐干都被他关起来了，我和卤撒豆腐干都超生气de！！

来自，  
爱你的姑娘  
（我希望林炖和奴美糯不会有太多爱你的姑娘，但是我又不能想象优秀的你会不被任何别的什么人爱着，好矛盾啊）

雾月18日  
（你说的奴美糯历法超好用，我已经学会了，开了嘣了崩也说他会考虑引进！）

PS: 我夹的叶子是我自己乱写的，最近我在照着你的信练字。你的字可真好看哪！你有空就抄些昆亚的诗篇给我吧——你有空的话！

=======

一起来的，还有拉胃老师的信，他尽责地、反复地修改了我寄去的作业，点评了我定下的日程规划，并寄来了新的作业。

我把他改得密密麻麻的宝贵资料和开了嘣了安美丽的信装在奴美糯人送的红木匣子里，仔细收起来。想想不妥，把开了嘣了安的信拿出来，又读了一遍，把她的小叶子也拿出来，小心地抚摸了一下。  
我明天去买个好看的丝带把她的信绑起来吧。我最后亲了一下她带着香味的信纸，夹在我正在看的诗集中，让自己快速跳动的心快点平静下来。

我的桌上，现在孤零零地躺着开了嘣了崩工整秀丽得仿佛信达教科书般的信。

我的眼前浮现那个上蹿下跳了这么多年的大王仔仔细细整理被我撕碎的信的场面。忽略心里自动涌现出的阵阵反感，我发现，那可能是开了嘣了崩唯一一封留在大王手中的谈论他俩感情的亲笔信，于是大王翻来覆去看了快一个月才舍得交到我手里；毕竟他们其他的信件往来，只敢拿伊丝汀偷偷写在官方信或者其他什么公函的角落，等大王过目后，再被我和林滴儿整齐地锁在高高的档案室里。  
不管鸡耳鸡拉肚再怎么不在乎被别人知道，看来开了嘣了崩是相当在乎并且注意影响的，所以他们的事情才得以瞒着除了我们少数人之外的所有人。

自作自受。

……

我站起来，准备做晚饭。这些天太冷了，我让我唯一的帮佣每天中午来一次，打扫完毕就回家。  
我把肉糜准备好，在厨房里转了两圈，没有找到肉桂粉在哪里。我愣在橱柜前，很久很久。

我想，明天我给奴美糯也去一封信吧，感谢美内肚儿大王的盛情款待，解释我的匆忙离开是因为家里有些紧急的事情；以及告诉阿那滴儿王子，我们大王的临时书记官把他的信搞丢了所以很可惜大王并没有收到（对不起林滴儿，下次请你一起吃书），以及我们所有人欢迎他再来种粥旅行。

 

最后我深深地叹了气，回到书房，披上厚袍，戴上兜帽，转身出门，走到凌冽的寒风中。

口袋里揣着开了嘣了崩的信，我迈向好久没去过的大殿堂的方向。虽然可能性很小，而且也并未提及，天知道挨了基恩事无巨细的城主会不会在这封信里也藏了伊丝汀信息，我还是帮他交给鸡耳鸡拉肚吧。  
我对他俩之间的东西，一点都不感兴趣，当然不会留在自己家里。

 

=====


	3. Pengolodh: the Star of Eregion

我于初夏踏入挨了基恩边境，途径藕丝特-银-爱丝儿，进入嘎子炖研究卡兰西尔、背了个丝特、那个肉的矮人历史，已有月余。外面现在已是盛夏，宽广的山洞大厅里凉爽依然。

矮人们赞扬我为了一本书中简单的一句话而进行的钻研，他们的领主苏苏里说这是蜜银般的品质（在他们的文化里，这属于最高层次的赞扬），给我提供了莫大的帮助。我得以收获不少的第一手资料。

我中立地记录它们。

比如我面前这一份保存得很好的第一纪元时的协议，用古早的昆亚、东贝尔兰的信达，和第一纪时非常罕见的、林炖、奴美糯的学者们认为尚不可能出现于书面的矮人语描述了蓝山以西撒个栗扬地界的丈量情况和资金流向、人口分布，并指出这上面的一切，在撒个栗扬的大地主卡兰西尔殿下不幸过世后，都将由卡兰西尔的弟弟哭了粉的独子、开了嘣了崩殿下继承，届时，开了嘣了崩将会成为下一任撒个栗扬的大殿下。

合约的签订人和见证人，是卡兰西尔和当年背了个丝特的矮人族长诺苏里（Nothri）（诺苏里是啊滋嘎哈的父系亲族，苏苏里的祖先）以及那个肉的族长熬苏特里（Austri）（熬苏特里唯一的重孙维苏特里（Vestri）以一名普通士兵的身份在卡兰西尔身边战死于泪雨之时，这一支矮人家族宣告灭绝——节选自平锅螺蛳《从蓝山到雾山：第一、二纪矮人简史》）。

这份协议，早就因为地壳的变化和民族的迁徙而变成了一纸空文。如果真要细算的话，佛林炖的海平面以下直到蓝山山阴，勉强算是合约的一部分。挨了基恩的城主如果真的想要那块土地，也不会这么爽快离开了，或者，他的离开正是为了避嫌，毕竟吾王对他有知遇之恩。

至于其上的财富，矮人们说了，原撒个栗扬的财富一部分为费诺里安所有，但很大一部分，被梅菜肉丝殿下用来抚恤泪雨战死的矮人和他们的后代。这一份恩情，他们矮人是不会忘记的。这也是他们最终说服其他亲族们开放蜜银矿藏，与挨了基恩的手艺人工会分享资源和利润的原因之一。

当然最大的原因，矮人们异口同声：“都是因为城主的睿智和友善啊。”

开了嘣了崩，没有耗费一兵一卒（他也拿不出来），用技术和友谊交换到这片土地上最宝贵资源的费诺里安。

我少年之时，识字不多的父亲曾央我以他的名义给这个费诺里安写过好几封措辞优美、热情洋溢的信，但是没有收到任何的回信，我曾以为他是一个和哭了粉一样高傲而不可理喻的人。

我不是战士。第一纪末烦啦到来之时，我和许多平民和学者被接去了不曾踏足种粥大陆的餮了瑞运兵船的物资部队接受保护，以及等待战果，期间我得以整理我从连年战火中拯救出来的典籍和文稿，并从健谈的餮了瑞船员那里得知了大多数以前的事情。我们精灵是和平的种族，我们会详细描述和平时期的建设与各种友谊乃至争端，最后那场一开始便知是必胜之战的详细我未亲历，在书页间简单歌颂我们大王、带来希望的挨轮滴儿和烦啦的伟大，我想也就够了，吾王也没有表示异议。后来奴美糯的学者也和我想到一块去了；说不定是摘录我的。毕竟爱茸丝是坐不住的性子，我无法想象他伏案给自己的后代写故事的样子。

就像我的父亲也终日忙于冶炼房，从不会给我说什么过去那样。他曾是费诺里安的人，我想那就是他什么都不说的原因。

 

我早年在港督林写了生命中第一本书，是本叫做《贝尔兰纪事》的历史书，描写了糯尔朵在荣光之战前后的势力分布及其治下的民俗、语言的演变（现在想来其间还是有不少主观判断和谬误的）。我亲手裁切、缝制了厚实的皮革封面、用从肉哥（Rog）殿下的长子那里学来的工艺刻了字体和印了烫金，满心欢喜地拿去给我父亲，他刚从冶炼房回家，只傻笑着边擦手边说他看不懂，他要我寄给开了嘣了崩。

我第二天上街的时候，把那本书随手送给了我常去的烧饼铺老板。

后来我经历得多了、写的书多了，懂得了一个优秀学者不带感情保持中立的必要性；再和开了嘣了崩接触后，我对他这么多年的负面观感自然就有所改变。

我亲见的是，开了嘣了崩在扒拉岛，以及林炖建设之初，就和工匠们吃住在一起，不在意旁人的诋毁和猜忌，埋头苦干，毫无怨言。然后这样的他，把一个建设完成的王国，连同其下的土地，一起交到侄子手中，自己千里迢迢跑来雾山开荒。  
颇有当年“他的先祖费诺带人反出蒙福之地”的风采——这句，是我父亲评价他和哭了粉断绝关系时的原话，我不敢苟同。我给我的章节都使用比较中立的标题。

我终于获得了所需的资料后，于金色秋天向雾山的矮人告别。重新踏上矮人大路，在前来接洽的随从的陪伴下，返回挨了基恩的首府藕丝特-银-爱丝儿。

嘎子炖和挨了基恩首府之间，是一条平坦的可供八马并行的大路，随着地形起伏，两边景色优美，非常适合走走停停观赏隔栏镀银河边洒满的秋日落叶，及其间夹杂着的晚开花朵。

这样的景色，给了我莫大的灵感。一早缓缓行至傍晚时分，我们在旅店住宿一晚。常年伏案于书桌的我喜欢这种慢悠悠的旅行，可以更好地接触当地的民俗。

旅馆里，我一边小酌，一边画着众生群像的素描。不远处有人弹着琉特琴，唱着这样的歌：

再见了，有着长胡子的姑娘们，

再见了，姑娘们和你们的长胡子。

我们大笑我们欢唱，

我们抬着铁锹和铁锤。

我们步行前进，

我们在隔栏镀银河畔大杯喝酒。

我们是为了和平和创造而诞生的种族，

我们是永不会背弃誓言的种族。

从嘎子炖的西门到藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的正门，

有三十段格（矮人度量单位，一段格 = 5.223 km，摘录自挨了基恩西塔图书馆藏的《各族度量衡换算表及由来》著者：费诺（已故）、梅菜肉丝（已故），开了嘣了崩）。

我们劳作我们欢唱，

我们抬着铁锹和铁锤，

我们步行前进，

我们在隔栏镀银河畔大杯喝酒。

我们为精灵殿下建造他美丽的城市，

我们履行和他的先辈签订的合约。

从嘎子炖的西门到藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的正门，

有三十段格。

 

藕丝特-银-爱丝儿经前几十年的初步搭建以及费诺里安来之后十年的大幅扩建而成，凡是矮人和精灵混居的地方，这首新近做成的歌随处可以听到，被矮人的歌者用来纪念他们之间的友谊。

当然矮人和精灵之间的本性差别决定了两族之间不可能全无矛盾。根据我的观察，矮人吃饭时的吵闹和不拘小节的性格，和精灵深夜歌舞的习俗、在小事上斤斤计较的性格是很多后来不可挽回之事的最开始的原因。我们把自己放到矮人的立场来看，差不多就是工作劳累了一天，喝了两口麦酒，刚要满足地睡下，外面大群讨厌鬼们却在精神抖擞地伴随哀乐跳舞。睡眠不足容易让人暴躁，或让本就暴躁的人暴跳如雷。

挨了基恩境内基本解决了这个问题。

一个原因是他们有一个共同忙碌的目标，另一个原因就在城市的规划上。

后者我们详细说。

人们经过厚重的城墙，从藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的北门进城，首先进入眼帘的就是由开了嘣殿下和咖喱地梨殿下最先建成的老城区，这里有现今三位城主及代理城主殿下各自朴素的宫殿所在，此区南面有集市和居民生活区，占地面积不大，有着明显的信达精灵的特征，精致小巧的设计大都出自咖喱地梨殿下之手，半天就可以逛完。这里由最早到来这里的信达和糯尔朵精灵居住着。  
老城区的西面就是新城区，此处用来安置新到的学生，让他们尽快适应学校的生活，再往西，往南，分别是西塔图书馆所在的枫林区和学城区，以及附属学城区的实验区域。

从老城区一路往南，就来到了最著名的手艺人工会所在的上城区，这里有上百个著名手艺人的作坊，里面跑老跑去的，全都是获得了中级或者初级证书的学徒。大师们如果灵感突发，也会相约来这里挥洒汗水。工会的办事礼堂在本区的中心，礼堂大门正中刻着工会的标记：铁砧上一颗上升的费诺之星。礼堂前有一个三人高的举着铁锤的哦咧！（马哈尔）的雕像，雕像出自开了嘣了崩之手，苏苏里殿下制作了烦啦手中精致无比的锤子，据说开了嘣了崩手中有个缩小版的锤子也是那位笑声爽朗的矮人领主做的。挨了基恩独创的托儿所在本区东南一个安静的角落，这里很多设施和玩具是开了嘣殿下和开了嘣了崩共同的作品，并由咖喱地梨殿下决定了配色。

上城区以东就是挨了基恩境内、乃至种粥上最大的集市区，直达首府东门，方便各地商贩的往来，这里的产品大都以食物、酒水、矿产，手工艺品为主，有许多著名旅店和酒馆，我也在此暂住。集市区的北端是矮人和人类居住区，南端是精灵的居住区，主要为糯尔朵，当然并不是固定的，种族之间可以随意混居，因为之间用了一个大集市隔开，一方的生活习俗基本不会影响到另一方，又可以同时在集市进行商业交流，两区住民每天往返手艺人工会或者学校的路途也差不多，如此高效而便利的设计，自然出自开了嘣了崩之手。

还有一点不得不提到的，是藕丝特-银-爱丝儿完备的排水体系。林炖靠海傍湖，排水给水都不是问题，本身土地松软，不适合发展下水道，而这里地质结实，常年云雾缭绕的山间雨水充沛，在糯尔朵到来之前，山下常会大水弥漫，不宜居住，曾被各地迁徙而来的精灵王无视而成为无人区。来到这里的开了嘣大人、挨了石头和开了嘣了崩相继在前后几十年间，发展并完善了这里的排水系统。

城中的上水道利用山泉和地势落差供给水量，管道位于路面之上，依房而建，用鲜花和绿植掩盖，不仔细看还以为是外墙装饰，很是优美。

而上城区的老下水道正在改造，正好可以近距离观察一下，我撩起袍子，跟着工匠下到底下。  
——为了方便维修，这里的下水道做得可以容纳人们行走，地下的走道两边才是污水的通道。不仅仅是生活用水，雾山偶尔的山洪，或者雨水旺盛时期，水量都被下水道容纳，然后经由护城河和格兰镀银河排出。

当然地下味道不是很好，我进去走了一段路就原路返回走出来。回到集市区热闹的旅店，沐浴更衣，日头已经西斜，我来到窗边，外面的自燃灯（原来的费诺之灯，后来改名）一盏盏地亮起来，伴随着晚霞，仿佛挨雷被雷死的星光降临人间。

在挨了基恩住着，每天一睁眼，不是勤劳的邻居们，就是窗台的鲜花，房内取用水也方便，因为屋内排水，更不用面临人类聚居区域那种从天而降洗脚水的尴尬，加上整个城市合理、紧凑的分配，不在这里住上一阵子，根本无法想象他们是如何在这样短的时间，靠着并不大的地方，创造出源源不绝的财富的。

不仅仅是首府，这样的规划正在挨了基恩全境推广，比如在三河交汇的萨巴德建立的微星城，就是首府的完美缩影，据说下一个十年，会有分校区开到那里去。

拒绝了城主给我配备的马车，我用十三天的时间走遍了藕丝特-银-爱丝儿全城的每一个角落。

期间我突击拜访了一节城主亲自教授的数学物理综合性质的公开课。他虽然担负了很多高级科目，但是因为他的公开课同样受欢迎，于是他依然会亲自教授一部分初级课程。

挨了基恩的城主一身干净的淡灰色细亚麻长袍，袍子镶嵌着三道钩花的银边，从前襟、腰间，搭着他修长的身材一路往下，配合他自然而然的优雅站姿，在他身上不时闪着晶莹的微光，这本来应该是一幅圣洁如雕像的样子，但是他说到激动的地方，突然就挽起了袖子，转身在白板上写写画画，阐述他“两点间下落的最速理论”，一面说，一面沿着白板走，窗外的阳光射进来，他迎着晨光，兴奋得脸颊微红，画完，看也不看地把炭笔投入白板的凹槽，然后大步走到学生所坐的第一排前，把亚麻袍的下摆一甩，一条腿跨上了台阶，环视半圆形台阶上的所有人，开始提问，这一流畅而大幅度的举动一下子让他变得——变得年轻起来，仿佛和他的学生一样的年轻。  
当他听取别人回复，他又变回了那个大师级的年长精灵，他安静着，期待着，带着一丝狡黠的笑，等待鲁莽的年轻人落入他刁钻的数学陷阱。

他感谢每一个回答问题的人，他感谢每一个向他提问的人，他感谢每一个上台协助他的人；不论种族。

他的课堂无人瞌睡，无人早退，仿佛他说的“终点俯角”“微分变量”之类，是世界上最有趣的东西。

当然，这并不能代表什么，上课是经过仔细准备的，一举一动都可能演练百遍。我还需要别的观察机会。

几天后的晚上，我的写作有了一些瓶颈，我发出信函，正式约会城主开了嘣了崩。他那么忙，我先前拒绝了他几次提出的一起进餐的请求，吃饭是影响工作的多余的事情，我想他会理解。

晚饭后，我佩戴了一枚矮人工匠送给我的费诺之星（我作为一名历史学家和记录者，深知入乡随俗的重要性），被他的仆人领进他的书房。

一身深灰锦袍的城主刚从一个会议中回来，还没有来得及换衣服。见到我，他的目光在费诺之星上稍有停留，然后他微笑，说：“您有您父亲的样貌和发色。您的眼睛，应是继承自您的母亲，非常温柔。”

是的，我点头，他有很敏锐的观察力，来自于他长期和各种族亲密无间的交往，即便我父母都只是普通人，我们的样貌并不重要。

在我问城主任何细节问题前，他首先询问了我父亲。他以前在林炖也曾试图和我谈起，都被我找的和别人一起吃书的借口拒绝了，他习惯了被人拒绝，此后便不来打搅我了。

这次，叨扰他那么久，也承蒙他安排了矮人的事宜，我便大致叙述了我父如何参加的泪雨。

“平底包子馅他，他参加了泪雨？”开了嘣了崩不敢相信地问。

“是的，他不是战士，他作为后勤工匠的平凡一员去的，您知道他虽热衷冶炼但并不是什么出色的工匠，但他说梅菜肉丝殿下会需要每一个愿意出力的人。当时他们都以为那会是一场围点打援的攻防战，没想到会截然而止于七天。他在撤退的路上和许多人一起死于我靠的围追堵截。”

“我很抱歉。”开了嘣了崩悲哀地，郑重地以手捂心，“他是因我们而死的。”

“吾王说过您会孜孜不倦地从所有与您不相关的事件中找出完全不属于您的罪责怪罪到自己头上，他让我只和您谈事情经过而不要听从您的主观评价。”

城主似乎是想反驳。

我想到了一条佐证：“据我所知，泪雨前后，您都在相对封闭的哪个是聋的，您和您的家族没有任何联系，所以您不用感到抱歉。”我又说：“吾王最近借走了我很多书，历史、音乐都有，他现在很多时候说话非常切中要害，爱茸的那样牙尖嘴利的人都不怎么敢去大殿堂了。虽然吾王借书不还这点不值得称赞，您也是爱书之人，一定理解我的心情。”

城主中肯地回复：“是的。我会写信督促他还您的书。”

吾王是心怀宽广不计前嫌之人，一向非常听他这位叔叔的话，连“多读书”都是他叔叔很早以前给他定下的。那么下一次从挨了基恩发出的官样文章应该会是：今年利润、结余、税收之后附加一句PS：鸡耳鸡拉肚大王请归还所借的平锅螺蛳的书籍（包括历史、音乐）吧。

书籍是重要之物，倒是可以这么写。我表达了自己的欣慰。  
（其实吾王不爱看书的时候，是个更加令我欣慰的存在，那时他只会赞扬我的藏书多，而不会伸手去挠一本出来。）

下面我就开始谈我最近写书的事情，我询问关于费诺早期训练兵将、铸造兵器的细节。

他回想：“他早年就抓紧一切机会训练我的叔伯们，我听说他甚至在雨天，或是大老远跑到阿蛮北端的荒山中训练他们。我的二伯年少时性格温柔不爱训练，为此和他闹翻过，甚至在我大伯的帮助下去天鹅港的大王家里躲了很久，被我爷爷找到一路拖回去了，大伯也被罚打扫了半年的马厩，”他说到这里，以为我会不安，解释，“我爷爷帮助扩建了天鹅港的很大一部分，欧伪大王……曾和我们家的关系非常好，我的大伯都可以和他‘你、我’相称。”看我点头，他继续，“我诞生之后没多久爷爷便沉迷于宝钻，所以没有再进行这种训练了，我成年后，专心于冶炼，只从四伯和我父亲那里接受了基础的剑术训练。爷爷刚开始铸造兵器，谁都以为他只是在磨练自己的技艺。那时和平的日子虽然渐有阴影，但我的爷爷费诺并不是——并不是轻易听信谣言的人，关于没扣儿已经被释放的事情，专心工作的他比我们家很多人都晚知道，不然我想他第一时间就会冲着他认为只是他朋友的、而不是他需要听命的上级的烦啦提出自己的异议。他那时铸造的都是实战性很强的致命兵器，并不像当年挖林糯流行的、华丽没有开锋的装饰剑。他仔细研究了剑的种类，单血槽、双血槽，护手宽度，剑刃强度、耐腐度和柔韧度，关于在各种恶劣环境下的实用性，他和我的大伯、我的父亲，后来也和我，在一起反复修改了很久。当年得出的很多数据到今天我们都在使用。以至于我现在常常想，从小拜读卤蜜儿著作研究种粥大陆的爷爷，是否从他自己的少年时代，就一心一意想要回来这片土地。”

我记录下了必要的信息，忽略了打扫马厩、诋毁烦啦和他猜想的部分，我说：“我在港督林时候听肉哥殿下介绍，粉个二粉大王家装备的武器，也是在粉个嗯殿下从梅菜肉丝殿下手中得到武器数据之后，才开始打造的，两家的武器在一开始除了蜜银含量外，并没有很大的差别。爱加摩斯殿下的弯刀，也是费诺的发明，虽然没有真的推广起来。那时我们拿出来说，是曾认为那是梅菜肉丝和费诺不和的证据之一。”

“这点我并不知晓。”开了嘣了崩说，“但是大伯和我爷爷所谓的不和也只是偶尔的争论，这是，”他停顿一下，“父子、师徒之间很正常的现象。”

我记忆中我并没有和我的父亲争吵过，我们之间关系不好不坏，他忙他的，我忙我的，除了帮他写信，没有太多交集。那么这是我不了解的一种现象，既然不了解，就先不写。  
我记录，准备回去划掉我的书中关于梅菜肉丝的一些段落，我曾以为烙死呷烧船时的争吵是他们父子矛盾的总爆发，那么如果之前并无矛盾，梅菜肉丝也许是真心不想烧船的。

我询问了梅菜肉丝和粉个嗯大王之间的传说的友谊，我想知道那是否是诗人的附会。

这点让他非常高兴，他微笑着说粉个嗯和梅菜肉丝的关系确实非常好，他们一起看书一起出行，一起参加王宫的宴会，是最耀眼的两颗星。

我提出质疑：费诺没有阻止过这个友谊吗？

他安静地想了很久，说，从来没有过，连被流放以后都没有。他的爷爷甚至很喜欢粉个嗯。第一纪和平期间，梅菜肉丝在信中对他说起一件事，粉个嗯小时候和他们家外出郊游时偷骑了费诺那匹血统高贵的马和开了公母赛马，跨栏时候出了意外，粉个嗯伤了腿，而费诺最喜欢的、粉伪大王送的马被撕裂了牙口和前蹄。费诺非常生气地惩罚了开了公母，认为是他怂恿还是个儿童的粉个嗯骑成年人的马。粉个嗯被送回家休养以后，很快寄来了两封信，一封给梅菜肉丝报平安，另一封他写给了他一直敬畏的费诺，详细解释了前因后果，他因为又惊又怕所以到现在才敢说出真相，他说是在他的强烈要求下，开了公母才会允许他骑费诺的马，然后也是他自己的不纯熟，才导致摔伤的，同样未成年但马术很好的开了公母甚至拼命拉住了马，防止粉个嗯被踩踏，不然后果更严重。他希望等他伤愈后，能够继续在费诺家中学习，并且可以有机会向开了公母道谢以及道歉，以及请求费诺对自己作出惩罚。费诺收到信后，非常正式给予了回复，并给粉个二粉殿下也去了信，赞扬他长子的勇敢和诚实，并附上了他给出的惩罚意见：让痊愈后的粉个嗯和开了公母一起打扫他家在提栗昂城外住所内的冶炼屋三个月。粉个二粉殿下也回了很正式的信，他首先感谢了兄长对真相的探究，其次他写自己的长子是主犯，希望可以把这个惩罚变成，粉个嗯打扫四个月而开了公母打扫二个月这样，并且年少的开了公母从头至尾没有出卖自己的朋友而独自承担所有责任，这是难能可贵的高尚行为，应该在惩罚的同时得到一匹小马驹的奖励。费诺再次回复说开了公母已经获得了缓刑，即等粉个嗯伤愈再罚，这已经足够，不能因罪获得奖励。最后他俩为了这事先后和粉伪大王写信商议——要知道粉个二粉的宫殿离开王宫正殿只有半小时的路。粉伪大王最后回信，部分赞同了粉个二粉殿下的意见，拿掉了那个小马驹的奖励——因为不阻拦自己年幼的亲族偷骑大人的马确实是不正确的行为。这个事情才算解决。

我点头，听起来，很像是一家人，吐个嗯大王生前也喜欢用书信解决难以启齿的疑难问题，比如他用一封修辞华美的信谈论了天气、习俗、港督林许多的门和鳞次栉比的建筑，本意是劝诫金花殿下梳梳头带个头盔不要再让头发四处乱飞容易发生意外，那时的金花殿下同样识字不多修辞为零所以找我来解读；当然，现下的金花殿下已经学会梳头，并且有和我差不多的学问了。

那么他们家族间确实是友好过，而不是一开始就水火不容。我会加几句话描述他们之间曾经的友爱。

 

最后，我向他询问制造宝钻的细节，我听到餮了瑞船员们说起，费诺做宝钻之前沐浴双树之光，以及问咖喱地梨要头发的事情。

这方面他并不能提供多少信息，他说，倒是没有要过头发，咖喱地梨那时只是个于此无关的孩子而且住得很远，他说我对此可以择日，向咖喱地梨殿下求证。但费诺确实观察过双树，回头哭了粉在冶炼房呆了最初的几天，也被赶了出来。其余的，他们家谁都没有看到。

我提出想观摩城主大人冶炼的过程，当然，如果不是太麻烦的话。

这让他非常惊讶：“冶炼房对我来说从来不是麻烦，平锅螺蛳，而是一种奖励和享受。”他说，“我只是惊讶您居然会感兴趣，那里的环境，对学者来说并不友好。”

“我为了写书，可以深入任何不友好的环境。何况这里最伟大的学者是您，开了嘣了崩殿下。”我说，“我非常感谢您愿意为我提供的一切帮助。”

他没有再推辞，转身去了里间，很快换了一身旧衣，小心地带着我去到他私人的冶炼房里，给我安排了一个绝佳的观察位置——即离开炉火的灼烧比较远的、他左侧靠墙的位置，并且给了我干净的手帕，说，如果觉得太吵，可以把耳朵塞起来。我礼貌地谢绝了，在矮人那里住了那么久，我想我可以很好地调整任何噪音对我的影响。

开了嘣了崩是个温和的精灵，这种温和掩盖了他的不达目的誓不罢休的性格，不论在林炖和别人谈论建造的过程，还是和各种族进行商业上的谈判，他总能合理地规避对方的锋芒，然后轻声地，有条理地，慢慢摆出自己的观点，进而说服对方，从不会让人感到不安或者被冒犯了权威。这么多年间，我们也只见他和吾王争吵乃至决斗过（但吾王天赋异禀，目光炯炯，不能与常人等同）。

脱下华服、挽起长发，掂量了几把锤子后果断选择一把、在手里转了一圈拿稳、再走到铁砧前的他，成了另一个精灵——或者说，恢复了他原本的面貌，那时人们才会突然想起来，面前之人是挖菱糯那位不可劝阻的长王子唯一留存的血脉。

现在，也只有现在，他是这片小小天地的主宰，是阿尔达之上最完美的造物。

无论是他卷起的袖子下线条优美的肌肉，还是他看着瘦但相当结实匀称的肩膀和背脊，还是他灵巧的长手指，还是他专注到发光的眼神，沾着汗珠的挺翘鼻尖，薄薄的紧抿的嘴唇，都是糯尔朵男性之美的代表，让人不禁带着一丝不经意的对神的亵渎，想象，也许那就是挨炉造物之初，创造无损的阿尔达之时的样子吧。

然而阿尔达已经残损，他所有的家人不再存在，他也只是一个被剥夺了一切的流亡糯尔朵罢了。

此时他已经大体打完，换了小号的工具，开始微调。

最后，他熄灭炉火，制作的东西也已经稍微冷却。他很快拿起来，我听说他们费诺里安是不怕烫的，但是他怕烫到我，还是用厚布垫了一层，小心地交到我手中，那是用蜜银打造的一把精致万分的短匕首。

“这是我小时候第一次用蜜银完成的东西，这些年做这个已经日趋熟练，为了不在大学者面前丢人，我想了想，还是做了这个赠予您，希望对您来说是有用之物。”

我从来不曾携带过武器，但小匕首我想是有用的，可以用来裁纸，或者吓唬那些爱来我家偷书的小鬼头，虽然对这样好的工艺和材料来说，会有些浪费。

我的灵感已经造访我，我想尽快回去旅店写下来，于是起身向他告辞。

“那是腹闷糯丝最北的一个小镇。”他突然说，“从那个房间看出去，可以看到滩泥坤地冷峻的山峰。”

“抱歉？”

“您的父亲原是挖菱糯北面一个旅店的老板，我的爷爷和奶奶年轻时曾经常去那里旅行，我的大伯就是在您家出生的。而我，我在那附近的山区找到了我此生的第一块蜜斯丽儿，”他说，“成年之前，我也在您父亲的旅店打扰过一段时间，他把我爷爷奶奶住过的房间、用过的冶炼房都给我用了，我们还，还弄坏了他的门。您的父亲，是一位非常高尚的精灵。来种粥的路上，他不顾自己的安危，为我们带来很多蜜斯丽儿，其中最后一块，我在愤怒之战的时候，用在了鸡耳鸡拉肚的Aeglos上，我们的大王能够取得这样瞩目的成就，或者我们大王将来会用Aeglos取得任何新的成就，都有您父亲的功劳，您应该为此感到自豪；当然，我想他也为您的成就感到自豪。别忘了他是来自挖菱糯北方的汉子，他不善言辞。”

“哦。”我说。

他提着一盏小巧的费诺之灯，送我到楼下门口，外面，东方已经微微出现鱼肚白，我们谁都没有意识到时间会过得那么快而有了一瞬间的迟疑。

城主对我说我应该写一些关于我自己的篇章。

这就是纯粹的客套话了。谁都知道关于我，就像我父一样，并没有什么可写的。

我只是历史的记录者。而父亲，是一个平凡的精灵。

为了感谢挨了基恩城主的礼物和款待，我忍住没有告诉他当年在餮了瑞的运兵船上听到的故事。  
天鹅港夺船之时，码个烙儿带手下在费诺里安军的最前端寸步不离地保护着费诺，甚至把担任前锋的梅菜肉丝及其部下都远远甩在身后。弑亲的恶行开始不久，他便用他学自他父亲的、不输给任何战士的纯熟剑法，斩杀了海港蓝鲸鱼家族的长子阿柔加尔（Arochal）；阿柔加尔的妹妹、码个烙儿曾经的未婚妻，叫阿嘎蕾丝（Argaleth）的弹得一手好琴的餮了瑞姑娘，为了保护自己的亲族——或者唤醒费诺里安第二子“曾经温柔的内心”，随后也死在了他锋利的长剑下。  
费诺多年研究而成的致命长剑，最先面对的，是深爱着他们的亲族；这是从费诺向粉个二粉举剑之时，便已经注定了的事情。  
他们说那是糯尔朵烂题最初的样子。

在这事上，我本应详细叙述弑亲的过程并加以谴责，但是我把这段删除了，只用了平实的数据，记录了双方发生争斗的起因和过程。我怀疑我有朝一日去往蒙福之地，会被餮了瑞船员找个借口抛海里去，我还是在种粥大陆多留一段时日好了。

我知道，我父离开费诺家族，是平凡的他做出的最正确的选择。

离开老城区的路上，我摘下了胸前的费诺之星。

明天还要拜访开了嘣大人和咖喱地梨殿下，询问一些餮了瑞习俗以及多了压死的故事。

=======

又过了两年，我毫不费力地考取了矮人语大师手链，在路上遍历了一年半，交往了各种族，返回林炖，向吾王提交了详细的游记和关于挨了基恩的报告，着手编纂我的《希玛利儿全史》。

既然书名都叫希玛利儿了，关于费诺制造宝钻的细节，我依照在开了嘣了崩的冶炼房里见到的场面，带着赞扬乃至美化的态度，从冶炼的环境、工匠的着装到工匠的精雕细琢，叙述得非常生动详实，看过Beta版的学者们都说美极了，就应该这样写；林炖的大多数年轻学者，都爱极了开了嘣了崩和以他为代表的学城，爱屋及乌地，他们也喜欢上了费诺。

《希玛利儿全史》的初稿到吾王手中后，针对这章，他用他潦草的字迹批复，“雷。与事实不符。删。”

他说“与事实不符”，许是学习了冶炼的基础，懂得造匕首和造宝钻的区别，要我删掉也不是没有道理（这是吾王有生以来第一次管【。】制书的内容，很多学者担心会成为趋势，支持我据理力争，倒是被我劝下了）。至于“雷”这个评价，令我百思不得其解，我又没有写成雷（Lay）of 希玛利儿。

吾王看书多了，似乎连评语也深奥起来了。他之前还回来的那些书里，随手写的评价都是“哇哈哈哈”“好可爱”“一群傻X”“还是本王厉害”“不知所云”“哦哦”“开了嘣了崩”“不错不错”“开了嘣了崩”这个等级的呀。

当然在书上乱涂是不对的，我和挨了基恩的城主写个信再让他劝一下吧。

==========  
tbc


	4. Elrond: in the name of our father

平锅螺蛳走得匆忙，在外近四年，他戴着大师手链带着一大堆资料回到林炖就把自己关起来写他的书。又是三年，他的新书由北向南在林炖造成了不小的轰动，他走到哪都能突然冒出一群人举着书问他要签名，他会找个“昨日写字太多今日手指抽筋”的借口逃脱。  
林滴儿送了我一本，我小心地翻看了书中关于梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿的部分，当然不正面，但也不像以前全是负面了。他写梅菜肉丝殿下长久地寻找滴儿外祖父的小双子，写我和我哥被他们尽心抚养，写本性温和的阿达码个烙儿苦劝梅菜肉丝殿下不要再盗取宝钻，全都是不同于他以往华丽叙事风格的简单朴实的话。在我意识到之前，我的眼泪一点点地滴在油印的书上，模糊了字迹，止都止不住。  
油印不防水这点，以后挨了基恩的诸位也会改进吧，我擦着眼睛想。

 

一天，这位大历史学家突然就跑来我们改组完毕的学校门口，找了棵树靠着，一动不动。

放学的时候我见了他，他对我招手：“吃书，爱茸的。”

哦，是了，快七年了吧，他说感谢我帮他牵线，要约我吃书的。我心里笑，难得这个学究，不对，现在要叫大师了，百忙之中还记得。

正好我也要找他。因为他有矮人语大师手链了，而挨了基恩在萨巴德的分校筹建中，各个科目也缺人，在这里担纲矮人语多年的佛滴儿大师可能就要被召回，我想他的课可以交给平锅螺蛳来上。

不知道大历史学家愿意不愿意，我作为（自己都不承认的）名誉校长，和他谈谈吧。

相比之下，我自己的学业，因为学校的事情，迟缓了很多。拉胃老师去年就回复，说按我寄去的作业，矮人语写作水平可以直接去考他主持的高级考试，但一个是并无跳级考的先例，还有一个就是手语和听力也还得当面检验，所以，他希望我抽空去一趟。

和开了嘣了安寄来的一大堆信一样，这些可爱的人们都希望我去挨了基恩。

我当然是想去的。只是，不管我和开了嘣了崩偶尔的通信看上去多么官方多么学术，我依然——

“……他们真的是互相爱着的。”

“啊？？”猛地回过神来，我正在平锅螺蛳家里。

他家的书房让我想到挨了基恩的西塔，不过没有西塔那样有秩序。这里大都是人文著作的孤本和残本补遗，按照只有这位学究大师自己懂的排列顺序，堆满了书房的书架、矮桌、座椅和一侧的地板。

他对他亲自收集的书特别宝贝，平时不轻易邀请人回家，不管是吃书还是吃饭，至今大概只有佛滴儿大师，我们大王，还有我，有这个荣幸了。

我终于明白我小时候在港口为什么能读的东西那么少了，原来战乱只是一个原因，稍有价值的书籍都被这位大师运用各种手段悄悄囤积了。也亏他能保存下来，挺不容易的。

除掉三分之一是他自己的著作和笔记，里面还有赛肉丝的《辩论的本质》、《血统论》，《华服之美》、戴润哥四卷本的《落叶集》、《友谊集》、《水火集》、《歌者集》和语言学著作《契丝》，迷了安殿下亲手绘制的《幼儿歌舞启蒙》《幼儿服饰》，咖喱地梨大人和开了嘣大人历年的著作占了书架的两层还多，哪个是聋的和港督林各位的抄写本单独占了一个书架，其中粉肉的！大王的《可爱的人类！们和可爱的人类！的奶牛！们大全》占了三分之一，让人回到满眼都是高贵感叹号的年代。地上躺在阿达码个烙儿的歌词集旁边的，是一本非常珍贵的关于种粥三大歌者之一亭房（Tinfang）先生的《亭房拾遗》孤本，边角有难看的字，疑似大王批注。

书架里有本歌者用来证明我们大王是粉个嗯大王私生子的爱情章回体小说《遗失的记忆》的原本。大概说了一个美丽纯洁天真到露仙儿都举着拇指夸奖的信达女精灵和最高王粉个嗯在林中偶遇，相知，相爱，各种相爱，相爱得不行，相爱到死去活来山盟海誓，相爱到上气不接下气，最后女精灵产下一子死去，孩子由粉个嗯大王交给器蛋大人抚养并取名为Ereinion的如歌如泣的爱情杯具。除掉上气不接下气的部分，文笔很优美，作者也是饱读诗书之人，其中对各种野外植物的描写，更是种粥地理研究的代表，填补了植物命名学上的诸多空白。平锅螺蛳说我们大王借去看完笑了一个月，一次议政会议上大家说着让他结婚的正事呢，结果他噗嗤出来，因为他刚发现这本书作者的名字正好是女主角的名字翻译成昆亚然后左右颠倒而成的信达名。因为大王亲身（反面）宣传，那书火起来了，人人都去刻印了来看。这本古书的书页间自然爬满了大王笔迹的“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，“搞什么搞”，“这么肉麻，学习学习”。

我想鸡耳鸡拉肚那家伙，除了以前对开了嘣了崩发火，为了前线出状况而暴跳，为了我撕信而生气（他忍住了），其他时候，一直都是这种对什么都满不在乎的脾气。

我所了解的白纸黑字间的粉个嗯，在位期间把粉个二粉的各条法令都贯彻得非常彻底。至于婚姻，他们家——也就是我们家，只要不像啊蕾丝啊小姐那样出意外，订婚的规矩一直都执行得很好，两方族谱、认识地点、订婚仪式、婚前分居和正式婚礼地点时间都有记录在册，连我父亲母亲在海港那么困窘的日子里，这个规矩都被前朝遗老们坚持下来了。粉个嗯自己的订婚、退婚的过程也同样完整。他当了大王要是真敢跑出去吃野味还搞出人命，别说粉个二粉在天之灵会爬回来把他一波带走，就是当时健在的全套文官们也不会放过他。他在位十几年全用于和梅菜肉丝殿下一起紧密地谋划战争了，哪有那个闲工夫和人上气不接下气哦；退一万步说，就算这传说是真的，那泪雨之后的最高王位就不该传给人都不知道在哪的吐个嗯殿下，而应该直接传给我们大王了嘛。器蛋大人虽然心地善良，他对参与弑亲的那群人没有好感，没有是个后代就抱来养的道理。不然，我想，也许梅菜肉丝殿下一早就把自己最心爱的侄子拜托给器蛋大人而不让他四处漂泊了。

……我怎么又想到开了嘣了崩了。

平锅螺蛳没让赞叹不已的我在他书房里呆多久，因为有大王随手借的书还来时全都惨遭乱涂乱改的前车之鉴，他从一进门就很紧张地盯着和大王有一丁点儿血缘关系——于是当然也很可能立即满世界乱涂乱改的我。我表示了一定程度的饥饿，他很明显地松了口气，引我出了书房，仔细锁好门，一起去到餐厅。此时他的仆人准备好了晚饭，我们就坐，开吃。他吃饭很优雅，也不说话，我的思绪又飘走了。

我正想着开了嘣了崩和我们大王让人不齿的关系呢，结果他就来了句相亲相爱，让我以为他能读心，吓得都快变形了。

还好，他指的是开了嘣大人和咖喱地梨大人。他说他去约会（他的语言里大致就是约了会谈，不包括吃饭）他们时候，他们夫妇一个人说到一半，另一个人马上就能语法正确地接下去，哪怕一个坐着一个站着，或者手里正在忙别的事物、去隔壁房间跑个圈泡壶茶回来，都能毫不困难地接上对方的话，真的就像传说中，异常相爱的夫妻能感知对方的思维那样。  
还好不是人人如此，他补充，不然婚姻就太可怕了。

我想到鸡耳鸡拉肚那句厚颜无耻的“在开了嘣了崩床上”听到我说话想打我一顿的说法。其实大殿堂的隔音相当好，门关紧了一般都听不到，我和开了嘣了崩的声音又很轻。我想他……会不会是感觉到和他结合了的开了嘣了崩的什么思想，所以才愤怒了。

——我说的哪句话，让那个一向温和有礼的开了嘣了崩怒了？

这想法让我忽地不安起来，连手都不知道往哪里摆。最后平锅螺蛳有些踌躇地说，如果真的想借他的书，只要保证不乱涂乱画，远离我们大王，并按时归还，是没有问题的。

平锅螺蛳，我小心翼翼地问：有一个问题困扰我很久了。

大师平静地示意我说下去。  
只要不是借他的书，他一般都很平静。

我说：你能给我保密吗？

大师点点头，表示我们的对话他不会写到书里去。

我思考了很久，说：你读书多，关于我们精灵的爱情，或者任何种族的爱情，有没有可能发生在同性之间——男人和男人，女人和女人之间。一旦发生，这样的爱情，还是合法的爱情吗？

大师注视我许久，我想他要怀疑是我爱上哪个肌肉男了，他慢条斯理地说：这个问题超出我的学识范围了，爱茸的。因我并不知道爱情还有合法与不合法的区别，这不是我有资格评判的东西。

大师这句话让我愣得忘记了吃饭，忘记了要和他谈论任何事情，临走也没有问他借书。这让大师很开心，他甚至邀请我下次再来吃书。

==============

“你把平锅螺蛳的宝贝带来海边当坐垫，他会哭吧。”

几天后的傍晚，佛林炖人烟稀少的北海岸边，礁石上，这几年除了正式场合我很少再见的大王，正穿着点缀暗纹绣花的合身布衣，背对着我钓鱼。留意到他屁股下面坐着本封面质地似曾相识的书，我实在忍不住，出声了。

今天我难得休息，他一清早派人喊我起来，自己却先拍拍屁股走了，让我随后骑马来。我不是一个热爱大海的人，一般不会来这里。咆哮而空旷的大海让我颤抖，让我联想，海的另一边，是否站着谁，也在回望我们的方向，想种粥那一群瓜娃子，搞屁啊搞，还不回家。

我对那里唯一的印象，就是我父亲给我的那瓶细沙。现在，站在海岸的我，却疑惑起来。在那个精灵的视觉都望不见的远方，真的有我们的家吗？

“我爹的书。”大王从屁股下抽出那本书就抛给我。

这是我第一次听到他口中说起自己的父亲，我一愣，差点没接住。那本被他的体重坐到歪歪扭扭的羊皮书卷上，我看到了藕肉堆丝的名字。

这是一本系统介绍建筑分类的书，藕肉堆丝在种粥写的，连署名都是信达。在扉页，他用干净细腻的笔迹，感谢哭了粉对本书的帮助。

两个，在我印象中，完全水火不容的名字。

其后，还有哭了粉瘦削干练不失优雅的字体写的卷首语和导言，“没有无缘无故的灵感，灵感的源泉即是过往和我们所处的环境”，他用信达这样写。根据我们学者的研究，哭了粉是那么目中无人，乃至违抗粉个二粉大王在没了丝-阿德萨德上的提议（当然也无视了庆哥大王几年后的法令），从没在自己治下推行过信达。现在看来，并不全是这样。

“惊讶吧。”大王头也不回地，“我从我妈的遗物里打扫出来的，没被费诺里安军付诸一炬，差点被我给撕了。但器蛋老头说书是无辜的，说这是我父亲留给我的东西，把我揍了一顿抢救下来了，一直保存在他那里。前几天才想到拿来给我，说我既然。那么。所以。”

他吞掉的句子，我很清楚——“既然你已经和哭了粉的儿子结合了，那么也不太会撕有哭了粉名字的书了，所以可以拿去了。”

虽然骨骼清奇的大王依然拿珍贵易碎的文献当坐垫。

“我也读到。”我说，“平锅螺蛳在挨了基恩约会了咖喱地梨大人他们，在他的新书里写你们、不，我们几家以前的关系其实很好。”好到那个学究用“爱”来形容的地步。  
我小心地翻着他爹的书，尽量不去想丫的尊臀刚才还在这上摩擦，“你爷爷和你三叔热爱建筑冶炼，都曾和费诺里安走得很近，你的父亲和哭了粉交好，也不是没有可能。”

“不只是交好。”他说，他没有再说下去。

“这书你收好吧。”我把弯弯曲曲的角落抹了两遍，擦掉了不少灰，不太放心交给他，依然捧在手里。

他熟练地钓上了条鱼，扔在石头上已经有好几条鱼的筐里，那鱼挣扎了好一会。

他似乎很满意的样子，拎着框站起来，轻巧地几步跳下礁石，吹哨子唤来不远处他的马，取了马背褡裢上的一小袋炭、酒、调料和其他小工具，要我一起烤鱼。我想拒绝的，但是我手里还捧着他爹的书，他也不想拿回去的样子，于是我继续傻傻地捧着，看他忙。

他示意我别光站着，我把书小心地塞到自己马的褡裢里，想着一会再还给他，走回来。他已经利落地架好火堆。

这家伙一定是糯尔朵至今为止最神奇的大王了。看过了那么多文献中一本正经的面孔，我无法想象他之前的任何一任最高王，能够毫无形象地穿着便服，叉开长腿坐着，简单地扯段绳子捆扎了长发，低头和这么一个成天和他过不去的小小文书并肩，一起刮鱼的样子。

“你爱我吗，爱茸的？”他突然侧头看着我，问。

我差点割到自己的手。

他嘿嘿嘿咧嘴笑了，“我是说，像你爱爱茸丝那样的爱。”

“我才不爱他呢。”我说。

他一脸，得了你就装吧。

爱茸丝没有给我爱他的机会，他活着的时候太强大，身边围满了爱他的人，他不需要我微不足道的爱。然后他就没了。

“有人说你是爱我的。”他说，“你像爱一个兄长那样爱我，因为我和别人有了亲密的关系，这种关系的本质决定了你会被我们俩人排除在外，所以你对我的爱变成了对我和开了嘣了崩的恨，像年轻的费诺看待他父亲再婚那样。这也是你至今不愿意接受我和他的感情的原因之一。”

我被狠狠恶心到了，不满地瞟他。

“器蛋老头说的。”他垂眼，继续专心忙，他已经处理好了两条鱼，串好了，架在火上。

我以为是开了嘣了崩，器蛋大人居然会……“你讨厌，”我埋怨，“背后和别人八卦我。”

“我没有。”他说，“老头几次来，都没看到你在大殿堂没大没小地和我拌嘴，自己领悟的。不想想他活得比我俩加起来都久几倍，多精明一老头；哪天我去了蛮多丝，他老人家一定还活蹦乱跳的。”

我不再吭声，他絮絮叨叨地，让我怀疑睿智的器蛋大人还说了更多。  
我和他一起将清理好的鱼一条条地架在火上，撒上调料。

他给我倒了酒，渔民自己酿的普通的酒，大约是他在附近买的。酒的浓度不高，大王挺有自知之明，最后不至于会围着篝火跳草裙舞。

“那以后我读了很多书。”我吃了几口，喝了几口，觉得舌头和心都松动了，不再像有几千斤的巨石那样压着，“我读了几乎有关的所有律法，寻找你们的感情合乎礼法的证据。”

“我知道，我也是。”他说。我想到平锅螺蛳那些被他糟蹋的孤本，为可怜的学究大师默哀，他毫无知觉地递给我一条烤好的鱼，“找不到，是吧。”

“嗯。”我接过，“你是神奇的生物，挨了基恩的城主也是，你们神奇到一块去了。以前的人没有你们那么神奇，所以没法解释。”

“阿那滴儿说过他要改变人类，”大王突然提到那个他还不知道对他怀有爱意的王子的名字，让我吓了一跳，还好他正在进攻下一条鱼，没有察觉，“他说我们精灵是固执而不指望改变的，我常想，固执会不会就是糯尔朵烂题的根本原因。同样的矛盾，搁人类身上，没几年全都死得不见了，也没谁复活了恨得再接再厉，再大的矛盾都烟消云散了。也许挨炉给人类的大礼包，不仅是死亡，还有死亡所带来的原谅和遗忘吧。”

他也许真的是读书多了，我竟然完全想不出对答的话。  
我们当然，都是固执的。精灵的一成不变和与阿尔达同寿，是我们一直为之骄傲的东西，是我们这个种族存在的根本。  
但是此时的鸡耳鸡拉肚，似乎不再是我从小认识的那个大王了，一个眨眼的瞬间，他变成了更加古老、睿智和遥不可及的存在，下一秒，他扭头吐鱼骨头的举动破坏了这个幻像。

“费诺不愿意理解父亲的再婚，他是固执的；餮了瑞不愿意供给糯尔朵离开挖菱糯的船只，他们是固执的。”他说，“庆哥大王不愿意和任何的弑亲者合作，他是固执的；乃至睿智为名的粉个二粉，不愿意让唯一的女儿和费诺里安产生关系，也是固执的。还有许多许多例子——”

“你被费诺里安蛊惑了，我要叛国。”我没好气地打断他，“所有的资料都说了，啊蕾丝啊小姐那个是她自己乱跑的问题，和粉个二粉大王有什么……”

“他们真的是互相爱着的。”大王说，然后他顿住，惊吓似地望我，“卧【。】槽你再说一遍你要干嘛？”

我对他做了个鬼脸。

他用不怎么干净的大手用力揉了我的头作为报复，继续说：“开了公母和啊蕾丝啊是真爱。”

这应该是他从开了嘣了崩那里听来的版本。毕竟连阿达码个烙儿都说自己金发的弟弟万花丛中过一朵也不留。

“我直性子的爷爷生前向我讲述费诺里安弑亲的事，以此说明他们都是坏人。我现在想，他和唉个糯守护的哆嗦呢嗯的大后方，不正是哭了粉和开了公母守护的嘻姆拉倒周边吗？爱茸的，你那时常喜欢来我们大帐里看我们排兵布阵，你也熟悉地理，聪明的你来告诉我，面对那样致命的强敌，换作是你，会把背后的土地和身侧最重要的南下豁口交给你不信任的部队吗？”

我在这个被我吐槽了一辈子的家伙面前，再次语塞。一定是酒精，让我的脑子迟钝了，不然我会立即找出回嘴的理由的。

“你到底想说明什么？”我说。

“我原谅他们了。”他说。

啊？

“所有人，不论抢夺我父亲权力的哭了粉、开了公母也好，还是直接导致我母亲和朋友们死亡的梅菜肉丝、码个烙儿还有什么阿米巴也好。他们和他们的家族已经为此付出了应付的代价，我代表我自己和我已故的父母，原谅他们了。并且我此生，再不会以这些罪行为由贬损他们在其他方面的成就和努力。”

我装作不屑的样子，说：“干嘛告诉我啊，你自己去对开了嘣了崩说啊。”  
心里却暗暗想着梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿如果听到，大概，会减少一些负罪感。鸡耳鸡拉肚不会意识到他的话，让糯尔朵烂题里，有了意想不到的原谅和宽恕的曲调。

“我都和他交换树叶来着，我们不用言语。”神奇的大王说这话脸都不红一下。

“民间都说你是粉个嗯大王的儿子了，你连对费诺里安的毫无芥蒂的'爱'，都要和他一样吗？”我想到平锅螺蛳的描述，逗他。

他没有立即回答，“只是个假设，爱茸的，假设英勇的粉个嗯大王和你那个'梅菜肉丝殿下'的关系，和我和开了嘣了崩一样，你怎么看他们？”

我正喝酒呢，差点喷出来。我即气愤又不知所措地扭头瞪他。

他认真地，转过半个身子，问我：“你会觉得粉个嗯不再那么'英勇'，或者梅菜肉丝不再值得你崇拜吗？”

天色完全暗下来，渔船和灯塔的火光，伴着满天繁星，一眨一眨的，仿佛全都是探究的眼神。我爹的星也升起来了，真亮眼啊。  
我回答：“我不会。”

大王不再言语。他又用他不干净的爪子来祸害我的头，我这次躲过了。

“只是假设，绝对不是真的。”我很肯定地说。

大王躺倒在地上：“那是。谁还能有本大王那么神奇。”  
他的眼睛一眨不眨地望着我那亮瞎眼的爹，不知道在想啥。  
诗人和姑娘们都说我们大王的眼睛灿若繁星，我想至少在这点上，他们说对了。

======

我们安静地骑回大殿堂已经是凌晨，我想到他爹的书还在我身上，要还给他。他下马和我告别，并说：“给你个叛国的机会，爱茸的。”他笑着，“下周准备一下，先去灰港看看老头，然后去挨了基恩参加冬季考试吧。明年春天，或者留一年再回来，看你自己安排。这边学校的事情我会交代平锅螺蛳和林滴儿帮你管的。你去的时候，把我父亲的书交给开了嘣了崩，就说太深奥了我看不懂，说我不感兴趣，说什么都行，总之别让他还回来。”

“但这是你父亲给你的……”

“我的父亲在哪个是聋的统治期间写过不少东西，在大殿堂书房和平锅螺蛳家里堆着长蘑菇呢。但那是他的父亲留下的唯一笔迹了。”他说。

这么多年，不管他读了多少书，他依然是那个大帐中，踌躇了好几天，不知道要怎么把喜欢的人的父亲的遗物交到喜欢的人手中，又不想让对方伤心和拒绝的傻子。

这么多年，他依然要我帮他做这种傻事。

这么多年这个傻子一直把我当自己人。

这个想法，让我又忘记问他要加班费了。果然傻子只会把傻子当自己人吧。

=====

那年冬天，我在挨了基恩破格通过了矮人语的高级考试，拉胃大师亲自给我颁发了证书，城主开了嘣了崩给我带上了大师手链，我先后拥抱了这两位老师。

寒风中，费诺里安的身体非常暖和，就和阿达码个烙儿他们一样。

几天后，我陪开了嘣了安去上城区的作坊冶炼，她去年通过中级了，她说自己没这方面的天分，倒不是特别想考这门的高级，不过是想磨练自己的技艺，很大一个原因是冬天的冶炼屋实在是暖和。在那里，我给她打下手。最后她做了两个造型别致的小镜框我们一人一个。我们一起收拾好，她偷偷拉着我去到一间大冶炼屋的窗外，我看到挨了石头和一个娇小的信达姑娘，还有三个糯尔朵学徒，在认真地研究新的锻炼法。我远远地见过她，这个叫哈尔薇的姑娘是挨了基恩唯一的女性冶金大师，就是她提出了有氧燃烧理论，最终完美取代了不完善的燃素理论，真是了不起。

出来的路上，开了嘣了安笑得贼兮兮地，戳着我：“怎样怎样？”

我不懂，“你说挨了石头喜欢她？老实说我真没看出来，他们很正常在钻研学术，说话都离开得很远啊——”

“挨了石头那样灵敏的人，以前我们去偷他的小测验试卷，才进门就被坐在隔壁的他发现了。刚才我们偷看他们，那么近，他走到窗前了，都没注意到。”

我笑，“人家是认真专注不和我们一般见识，你想多了。”等等！你你你偷试卷？

“打赌。”

“啥？”

“如果你输了，就娶我。”她说完就捂住了自己的脸。

我笑着扒她的手指，“如果我赢了呢？”我问。

“那我就勉为其难娶你呗。”她把自己的脸捂得更加严实。

我轻轻地搂住了她：“我答应过你阿达，我还差得远。把大王交给我的任务完成了，开春我准备回林炖参加正规的军事训练，我要把自己锻炼到——”可以保护你的程度。这是背诵了千百遍的话，可我实在说不出来，咬住自己的舌头，我恨不得把愚蠢的自己找个城墙垛扔下去再踩两脚。

“我等你。”她隔着手掌的轻声细语拯救了我。不，她一开始，就是上天派来拯救我的吧。

送她回家的路上下起了大雪，矮人总爱一面把自己裹成球一面说精灵不怕冷，大概他们眼里只有费诺里安。不但我一到冬天便得换上厚衣，身边银发姑娘的小手啊，一会儿就冰冰凉。  
我握着她的手，发现她的耳朵也冻红了，于是帮她捂住，“好暖呀。”她笑着注视我。

她踮起脚尖，我们在雪中靠近了。

不远处传来开了嘣大人的咳嗽声。

======

忙得团团转的开了嘣了崩主持完冬季的大考，就被邀请去嘎子炖参加矮人的都林节，过了一周才回来。  
冬雪消融，我临走前一天，终于能够约到他。

他的仆人把我引到庭院，我被剑击的清脆响声吸引，上前只见他和同样忙得几乎不见人影的挨了石头抽空在比试。  
他们的练习肯定进行了不止一次，完全地做到了点到即止，招式我似曾相识。哦，想起来了，挨了石头用的是开了嘣了崩曾用过的守式的诱导招数，而开了嘣了崩演绎的是几年前在林炖演练场上，给捞粉兜儿的进攻角色。

几招之后开了嘣了崩的剑被挑高，他矮身一个箭步上前，虚晃一剑，剑尖停在挨了石头的喉部。

挨了石头倒是没用剑去挑开了嘣了崩的空挡，而是和他一起停住了。

“他用的是这招？”他们收剑，挨了石头摸着头，不敢相信的样子。

开了嘣了崩把剑甩给随从，重新扎好了松下来的长发，和我打招呼，回答说：“爱茸的也在，我希望我没回忆错。”

看我迟疑着点了头，挨了石头正色说：“这是剑盾合一的高手惯用的以左手防御之势掩饰右手快速防反制敌的招式，我所认识的金花殿下和后来年轻的爱茸丝一样，视盾牌为冲击格斗巅峰的最大障碍。老实说他这招要是持盾在手并且和你来真格，你根本到不了他身前就给他一剑穿喉了。以后别和人玩得这么厉害，听话啊。”

开了嘣了崩不以为然，“你回林炖去和他交手一次，能弄得更清楚。”

“他回来后，我有点怕他——他变得，不可捉摸。”挨了石头说，“他生前那么强大，除了读书写字不行，打架斗殴一瞅就会，也说不定在这几年学了新招数……”他随即笑得可爱，“我把你勾搭来挨了基恩，我要是回去鸡耳鸡拉肚会号令全军把我吊起来烤得里焦外嫩，让我多活几年吧。”

还真是大王会做的事，我们都笑出来。挨了石头一会还有事，随即告辞，并让我回林炖路上小心，以后再来玩，还超夸张地吧唧了两下我的脸，让我差点就祝他追不到美眉了。

然后就剩开了嘣了崩和我。  
费诺里安穿着深色的布单衣，露着手臂，春寒料峭中，他好看得像永远年轻的烦啦雕像似的，也真是不怕冷。

上次我单方面和他闹别扭的经历一直都压在我的心头，他似是完全不记得了，一如既往地对我好，让我很不好意思。

我小心地摸出我修补了脱页脱线并重新上过貂油脂、包得齐齐整整的藕肉堆丝的羊皮书卷给他，他一愣，翻开以后，便了然，这次他什么都没说就收下了。

那一刻，我有很多话想对他说。我想说鸡耳鸡拉肚提到的选择和原谅，我想说我稍微想通（只是稍微）我并没有资格评判他们之间的爱情；我想说，鸡耳鸡拉肚真的很爱很爱他，我也很爱他，他和鸡耳鸡拉肚两人都像是……确实是，我重要的亲人，我不想同时失去他们两人，才会反应得那么激烈并且幼稚，我想说感谢，和对不起。

 

但是我想这些他早就明白了，他用和我们大王类似的动作和力道，揉了我的头。  
笨拙的我最终什么都没有说，只是用力地拥抱了他。  
他轻声对我说谢谢。

然后丫力大无穷地拖我陪他练了一下午的剑，轻易地把许久没练的我耍成了狗。  
这是费诺里安一声不吭的报复方式吧，太可怕了。

等着！我回去找一群高手练好了总有一天扳回一局！

 

==================


	5. Gil-galad：there once was light*

=======

 

*同前，带星号章节都会有轻微smut描写（或暗示）。总之就慎。

 

==========

阿那滴儿再次造访之时，我和来根辣条等人一起登上了他们的旗舰，在议政官们不满的眼神中，起锚离港，驶向加多兰。

金发的王子和我久别重逢，我们欣喜万分地紧紧拥抱，随即勾肩搭背跑去船头迎着腥咸的海风唠嗑。我问他耽搁这么久，是不是他爹又叨逼叨要他结婚了，他笑着说能和他结婚的女人还没生哪，不过他还以为我被林炖哪个美丽的金发大胸给上到走不动路。我哈哈哈地笑着掩饰，心想还好奴美糯年轻的王子什么都不懂，懂了也不会盯着我一个老男人的眼珠看，要是关于我和费诺里安结合的消息传到奴美糯（或者挖菱糯）再沸沸扬扬传回来，我会被开了嘣了崩当试验品活烤了吧（虽然他要烤我我不太在意，而且传出去我很自豪啊哇哈哈）。我们身边站着我以为在看大海的来跟辣条，他正面无表情地斜视我。

阿那滴儿随即兴致勃勃地给我看他港口的计划，我提出了不少我们林炖双港和灰港的建设经验，他很虚心地接受。按照我们共同的规划，他的港口将会成为种粥最大的货运和军事港，有自己的造船厂。

这个规模，势必对周边的原始住民和植被造成不小的影响，我提醒他要和那些居民搞好关系，并赞助了不少钱财和物资。

经过半年左右的航行、研讨及准备，晚秋之时，我和来根辣条两人，告别依依不舍的奴美糯人，骑着当地人那儿买来的马，沿灰水河逆流而上。经过十多天不紧不慢的行程，我们来到了萨巴德南下的绿荫大道附近的微星城下，来根辣条继续沿着隔栏镀银河前行，去往挨了基恩首府探访他来这里学习各科目的独女来个拉条。我则留在这里。

来跟辣条临走，平淡地说：大王，注意不要太累，我回来接你。

这让我高兴，我想这家伙这么多年把我当他孙子似的明里暗里吐槽我，终于知道对我表示一定的尊敬和爱护了。我满口答应，让他帮我问他漂亮的女儿好。

他一如既往斜视我一眼，走了。

微星城修建了十二年的分校区终于完工，挨了基恩的城主会来，哦，不对，我路上用了太久，人们说他昨天晚上已经到了。  
我在来时便换了行路的衣服，摘掉了一切可能暴露身份的饰品。此时我以一名普通精灵的身份，一大早就远远地等在城中礼堂前的人群里，看他和各种学生和熟人打着招呼，他走到礼堂门口的阶梯平台上，进行简单的祝贺和感谢，便开始宣读分校区的大师名单，他说首府的其他大师也会来这里讲课，而下午的第一节公开课是他的，内容是折射和偏振现象，对完善宝石制品的切面有帮助，大家有兴趣可以来听。

非常平实的讲话，不官方，不高调，不风趣，不故作谦卑，但人们就是喜欢这样的他，我也喜欢这样的他。

他和人告别的时候，不露痕迹地抬头，往我的方向望了一眼，随即和微星城的领主和随员们一起下台。人群随之散去。  
隔着这么多人和距离，他不会听到我的任何心思，这么多年，我已经基本掌握了他的能力范围。专注的他大多数时候不会无聊到去听任何人，不然大学究的日子没法过了。  
但是，我明白他感觉到我了，就像我闭上眼就能感觉到他骤然加速的心跳一样，这是我们跨越了生与死的结合带来的联系，这些年，这个联系一直存在着，成为了我们的生命和呼吸的一部分。

我返回了暂住的旅馆，午饭过后，早早地去到了公开课的礼堂。

他和他的年轻学徒抱着一大堆讲义和仪器进来了。他谢过他的学徒，然后给前排发了五颗形态各异的宝石给大家传阅。

我坐在中间人最多的那排，好笑地想这些宝石肯定传不到我手里就中途消失了。结果却出乎意料，没有人私吞，不论是精灵、矮人、人类，哪怕是我一直都不能相信的、几个面目可疑的东方人类，都老老实实地按照他的说法观察着宝石，直到传到我手中再往后传走，然后回到他手中。  
我看出来，他拿来的是自己打造的价值连城的完美成品。  
哈，这个费诺里安对自己治下的人民是有多大的信心。

他开始介绍宝石的切面，他提出完美切面的说法，在白板上写着冠部和亭部的细分和比例；他借着下午斜射的阳光，给大家展示折射和二次折射，发散讲解了光学物质的各向同性。我觉得他在面向初级的公开课讲这个也太夸张了，结果大家不管听不听得懂，都带着陶醉的表情，午后的暖阳中，甚至没有人瞌睡。

繁复的学识会是醉人并且如此……性感的东西，这也是我在他身上体会到的。

我小时候见识的所有的学究，都让我厌烦，不管我懂还是不懂，他们都不知疲倦地唠叨着同一样东西：听话。

器蛋老头从没有要我听话，他会直接拿手杖敲我头。在我能书写基础的信达后，他便任着我的爱好去学造船、航行、剑法、枪法、战术和丛林生存，我在二十岁之前就能把他的队长们全在五招之内干倒了，在海上，哪怕就给我艘娘娘腔的小船，也没有什么风浪可以战胜我。我曾想如果不在港口，而是在哪个是聋的长大的话，我很可能被那里“看着粉肉的！大王长大”、“看着藕肉堆丝殿下长大”的学究全家桶给整成一只纯粹且不掺杂质的文盲（看着我爷爷长大的学究们在哆嗦呢嗯成灰了，于是没能加入这套全家桶）。

而开了嘣了崩这个档次的学究，我应该是极度讨厌的——他懂得太多了，他的学识和见解，完全可以藐视我和我身边的所有人。然而他没有。就像平锅螺蛳回到林炖后，在他交给我的“挨了基恩访问日志”中一板一眼记录的那样：“这个费诺里安，他全身心地爱着他的研究，他爱一切爱他所爱的人们，不论种族。”

“这爱让他永远年轻。”

有两人磕磕巴巴地回答对了问题，他带着鼓励的神情，随手拿了宝石送给那些人，这更是推动了整堂课的气氛。

他当然是年轻的，即便在比他低一个辈分的我眼中：讲述完上腰刻面对光的散射，向听众提问各类宝石和原石折射率的他，是年轻且纯粹的。仿佛他不是我们的老师，而是求知的孩童那样。

最吸引人的，是他在结束时候的话：“一切的知识只是工具，而送到大家手中的成品，是运用这些工具的成果。在今后的课堂中，我希望能够常常看到大家，今天就到这里，谢谢你们。”

这一句，他是望着我说的。

虽然隔着距离，我和他都感受到了对方的心。  
===============

他临时下榻的旅店正门和后门有三两个守卫，表示旅店还未对外开放，并阻挡可能进来的粉丝和闲杂人员。我观察了一番地形，绕道从隔壁楼翻身上到晒衣服的阳台，很轻易就混进了他所在的清完场的三楼。跟随着自己的心，我进门关门第一句就向站在屋内的他抱怨他全无防备的守卫，微星城怎么也是人员混杂的中转和商业城市。结果这家伙大言不惭地靠着窗台说就是知道我来了才让贴身随从买了点吃的送进来，让他们早早散了。

我闻到屋子里都是我信里写过的我喜欢的食物的香味，好吧，说不过他。  
他只是站在那里，也不过来，不表扬我的千里迢迢，也不责怪我的突然到来，他的心深知我爱他，他只是安静地望着我，看我怎么办。这是可恶的费诺里安式的自信。

“我以为我的到来会让你出状况，比如讲课忘词、把仪器打了，在白板前扭了腿，被自己的袍子绊个嘴啃泥什么的。结果什么都没有发生，真让我伤心。”我走向他。

“这是我说过几遍的公开课了。”他笑得温柔，“哪怕你光着身子坐在下面我也能毫不迟疑地说下去。”

他话音刚落我就跨步到他面前，捧住他的脸，开始一点点地吻他。

在我吻到他脖颈的时候，他说：“我一会还有和当地领主的晚宴，马上会有人来接。”他这么说，却没有推开我，只用手指轻轻理着我的头发。

我们静静地靠着，都能感觉对方不情愿分开。

也许年轻的我是忍不了的，但是快要过一千岁生诞日的我很快让自己平静下来，说：“我等你。”

我帮他挑了晚上出门的衣服，帮他换好，亲吻了他的唇，并给他扣上最后一枚扣子，用赞扬的目光，目送他出去。

==========

挨了基恩对内对外的学术和商业交流越发热闹，但他这几年私下作死的行为完全停滞了。  
他写来的伊丝汀信里都是一些细碎的课题，以及要我还平锅螺蛳的书，还有他的课表和日程安排，连几点吃早饭都有。我一开始，当然，是开心的，我甚至回信写了我丰盛而热闹的晚餐（为什么同样是这种无聊的内容，他吃个早饭都能吃那么学术，我写的看上去就像脱缰的野狗抢食）。

有次他甚至写，不要在平锅螺蛳的书页间乱写。

我以为是关于那家伙新书的事情，我回复他说那是因为他的beta版写你肌肉发达的爷爷穿着华丽（省略一百字）的袍子一手拿着锤子一手拿着（省略一百字）光源敲敲打打，还写你爷爷手指修长面容（省略一百字）俊俏之类，这写法简直体现了作者是糯尔朵男性中最大的hen态，太雷了我才让他删的。

他回复：哦，你知道我们冶炼基本都是穿个旧衣服披个皮围裙，到最后都脏得没法见人。我那天注意了，给大学者展示了一下半成品的锻炼，蜜银制品锻炼产生的粉尘和废渣都很少，没有弄得太脏。

这个180度的转变，起始于十多年前在林炖的那个晚上，爱茸的跑来说的费诺里安们可能都是绝望地自寻死路的那些话。

开了嘣了崩平静地回答他有所准备，我无意偷听却清楚地听到了，开始并没有什么，然而心中撕裂一般的痛楚让我差点叫出来，我知道那来自于门外书房的他，我立刻明白他是怕那小孩担心自己才这么说的。

他并没有像他号称的那样完全战胜自己的恐惧。  
倒不是怕弄死他自己——他都把自己弄死一次了，不怕多弄几次，而是在那刻，为了一个目标而热切作死的学究终于意识到，不管是不是出于分别太久的冲动还是他做人体试验对于我这个锤子的利用，或是他完全低估了我们之间爱的深度，总之他和我的身心已经完全结合了，这种没有举行任何冗长或简短的仪式的结合，产生了我们一开始谁也没有料想到会在同一性别间也受到上天祝福而产生的链接，并且，这个链接强烈到完全不能读心的我，都能清晰感觉到他的fea和情绪波动的程度。  
他惊觉，一旦他死了，我的身心再强壮，也很可能会被他害死，而不是我们以前开玩笑乱说的那种。

就像他原本毫不羸弱甚至强大的父亲因他母亲的死而悲惨地消亡那样。

所以淡定作死的他在那一刻，从根本上动摇了。我立刻愤怒起来，差点没穿衣服就追出去揍爱茸的一顿，我满脑子想的都是开了嘣了崩为此努力了那么久，谁都没有资格看低他和他的努力——直到被开了嘣了崩拦住，并且冷静下来后，我才发觉我tm傻【。】逼啊，我应该感到开心再给爱茸的写封感谢信的。

这个不可劝阻的费诺里安，为了我，在新年最深的夜，在认真考虑放弃作死了啊。

爱茸的跑走后，我们趟在床上，我抚摸着他的头发，他搂着我的腰，安静地等待天亮。  
我知道他在挣扎，我吻他，他垂着眼睫，机械地回应，仿佛将熄的炉火。炉火没有熄灭的原因，只因为他还爱我。

我不知道他心里的天平上，一个会在他身边睡得吹泡泡的我和他所有的回忆、所有的期望，到底哪个重一点，这不是我能够帮他做出判断的事情，我没有资格问他：“难道有我的爱不够吗？”因为我爱他，像他爱我那样——不，更多，更纯粹。

然后他披衣，爬起来写了那封长且复杂的、让我此后看了许多年也没有理清头绪的信，但是他承认了我们的爱和结合，这就够了，这就是我们的结婚证了（结婚证记录了双方海枯石烂被雷劈也无法拆散的爱情，是奴美糯人的东西，我听阿那滴儿说的。爱茸丝一定是在他的那位寿命不长的美人身上栽了和我一样的大跟头，才会搞出这玩意来）。

写完后，他笔一扔，不顾外面随从已经开始准备，以及他几小时后就要离开林炖，一把脱掉衣服，坐在我面前，简单粗暴地自我扩张后，扶住我挺立的分身。用近乎强暴的姿势，猛地坐下，让我深深地进入他。

我惊讶于他狂乱中被长发遮挡的若隐若现的美丽容颜，他浑身线条完美的肌肉做出的每一个明明属于Yin荡迷乱的动作却都像是融合了力与美的不朽名画，一时的春心荡漾让我没有及时阻止他对我身体的乱来。然而很快，我脑子里就充满了“卧槽，好可怕”之感。他咬着下唇，不管不顾地折腾，不给我任何间隙，几乎把我榨干，我要哭了，我想到奴美糯水手那个地和犁地的牛的笑话。最后我不得不翻身，一面安抚、一面用四肢压住他，他不停挣扎得我火大起来——明明是你要我隐瞒的，你再闹下去佣人什么就都知道了。我用全力吻住他的唇，他终于安静了，也恢复了理智，他甚至平静地向我道歉，然后没事人一般爬起来穿衣。倒是我被折腾完了，还要偷溜回自己房间准备，送他离开的路上，腿都有点抖。

当时来跟辣条的眼神……我想起来了，那家伙TM看我的眼神从那以后都是：“原来你才是下面的那个？”

虽然我并不在意被开了嘣了崩上，但他自带的深入骨髓的负罪感和他对我的责任心，让他做不了这样的事情；他注视我裸体的眼神和他身体的反应表明他确实是想狠狠地吃光我的，但他在自暴自弃的关头，依然固执地维持了他给自己设立的底线。

对了，谁告诉我那几乎成为家庭主夫的我以为是个筋肉糙汉的梅菜肉丝的前卫队长在嘻姆岭都经历了什么？

===============

挨了基恩这里的上下水系统很牛逼，让我怀疑再不用多少年他们就能搞出自动出热水的装置了。在内间洗了冷水澡，光脚踩在地板上，我找了件他的睡袍披上，翻他留下的一些笔记。

笔记是关于温敏材质的，当年见识浅薄的我看了几页叶子书后，无知无畏地对他说过的话，这么多年随着自身学识的进步，我早就没了什么信心，而他很执着地和矮人一起在搞这个，搞到最后歪打正着解决了费诺之灯，也就是现在的自燃灯的原理。还做出了各种大小、形状的灯，解决了挨了基恩境内的路灯和其他照明问题，虽然还有人使用蜡烛，那更多是一种难改的习惯了。

其后是光学，有他今天上课的内容，里面切面折射和衍射的插图让我惊叹，如果我来画一定是一团搅在一起扭动的蚯蚓，而他用蘸水笔随手划拉的射线全都充满了大师手绘草图的自信和美感。

还有一本是最近几个月满满的日程记录，连晚上都排满了，他以前会把大多数的晚上留给自己作死的。  
我曾以为他回到挨了基恩很快又能找出新的作死方式，林炖新年的一切，只是一时的动摇罢了。

但是十多年过去了，他又造福了不知多少人，搞出了多少划时代的东西，暗地里却什么都没有再弄——不但来信里毫无进展，他自己手头工整而系统的笔记里也没有任何线索。

我瞟着日程里那些已经或者将要和他一起用餐一起通宵冶炼的幸运家伙们的名字（挨了石头的名字不太出现，按照爱茸的和我八卦的，那家伙疑似忙于暗恋年轻女学霸，我要找机会调侃他），告诉自己不能吃醋，不能老想着怎么剿灭假想情敌，我自己也是应酬不暇乃至在风雨里打着赤膊和奴美糯水手们唠嗑的。如果我们要互相吃醋，得吃到阿尔达的尽头。  
不过费诺里安不知道吃醋两字怎么写吧，他有费诺里安式自信嘛。  
他那么好看，那么能干。

眼看情敌都跨了几个种族了，我还是把双份的醋都吃了吧。

===================

他和他心爱的领主大概要谈什么经济特区和百年大计，我怀疑他把我忘了。外面自燃路灯的光芒一点点地亮着，透过窗帘，进入屋内。我吃了点他留的晚饭，窝在旅店的沙发里继续翻看他的大作，最后枕着头枕，在搁脚凳上翘着腿睡着了。

不知过了多久，察觉有人靠近，我才眯着眼睛醒过来。我知道是他，如果是别人在进屋之前我就该跳起来拔剑了，我的心因为他就在近前，平静地跳动着——挨了基恩的城主正悄无声息地向我俯身。

我伸胳膊，懒洋洋地勾住他的脖颈。他顺利地抱起我，小心地把我放在床上。

“还是你好。”他的动作太温柔了，困意一阵阵袭来，我轻声呢喃，依然半眯着眼，搂着他的脖子不放，“除了你还有哪个美人抱得动重得像头猪一样的本大王。”这个比喻是我少年时候，器蛋老头在某个山洞里找到正在折腾蚂蚁窝的我，把哇哇乱叫的我甩肩上抗回去时候说的。

灰眼睛的费诺里安弯着腰低着头，如水的长发垂下来，扫在我脸上，痒痒的。我不知道他刚才看到的是怎样一只睡得吹泡泡的猪，反正我在他眼中一直是24k纯傻【。】逼的样子，然后他凑近来，我闻到他身上酒精的味道和鲜花的香味，暗暗地在心里又增加了情敌大军的数量。我们的唇接触了，我想索取更多的时候，他起身分开了我们，带走了近在咫尺的温暖，我的fea在那刻，不受控制地瑟缩了一下。他很快给我盖好被子，说：睡吧，我的侄子。我喊了热水一会就送来，我去洗澡。

“然后光着身子过来侍寝，”我抱着被子，闭上眼睛喃喃，“本王命令你。”

他轻笑着走开，边走边拆头饰。外头有人敲门，他开门，谢过送水的人，轻声细语地让人去休息，然后自己抬着热水进去了里间放洗澡水。

间或的水声传来，我在被子下蜷缩起来，睡意和暖意随着他一起远离了我，我仿佛又变成了那个在漆黑的哪个是聋的的层层回廊中，不被人疼爱的、只能用各种恶作剧来引人注意的十岁男孩，不，是比那更小……小到，我不记得的程度，哦，那不是我，心里突然涌起的哀伤，让我差点呜咽出来，那是那个费诺里安在怀念他年少时的挖菱糯，他的哪个长辈边温柔地哼着动听的歌，边给还是小不点的他洗澡的样子，那个回忆中的小不点用小胖手开心地怕着水花望着玩具木船上下起伏，正在咯咯咯地欢笑。  
每天，他都用忙碌的每分每秒来让自己遗忘，现在他放松下来，曾经美好的回忆便无情地侵蚀起他破碎的心。

我们结合之后的连接居然深到这样的地步，这是我从任何一本装作一不小心搜刮来的歌颂爱情的诗歌集和乐曲集中都没有找到的情况，连那本详细描写粉个嗯大王和人上气不接下气的书里都没有。

我掀开被子边脱衣服边跑下床，推开里间的移门，在他的注视下爬进他的浴盆，舔吻他因把潮湿的长发理到一边而裸露的脖颈和锁骨，说：“等不及了。”

他回吻我的时候，我知道他和我有一样的想法。

……  
==================

 

第二天一大清早我醒来，他已经走了。今天的行动听他大人昨晚在我脖颈旁的吩咐，他要我去白桥等他。其他的，他说，他会安排。

我出了房间门，故伎重演，神不知鬼不觉地跳过窗台，溜到隔壁楼上，避开人群，回到自己旅店准备了简单的行李，去老板那里，多给了一些钱，我给来根辣条留了个信。

然后我牵起马，去到城外。不多时，便来到萨巴德著名的白桥前。

挨了基恩地形破碎，植被稀疏，以前常有山洪及河流改道，水土流失严重。银木头和咖喱地梨选中这块谁都不要的地方定居，从最初的植树造林开始，也是吃了不少苦，听了爱茸的说的一些事后，我也不得不对他们另眼相看。后来经挨了石头、开了嘣了崩和雾山矮人先后的技术性建设和改造，才慢慢变成现在的样子。

萨巴德的河流岔口在三十多年前曾是挨了基恩天然的边境线。其上的白桥，最初是挨了石头的手笔，本来是方便从南面的森林运送木头建立边境城市的。慢慢的，成了南面的部落接触高大上文明的必经之路。

开了嘣了崩来了之后，大力发展和周边人类、精灵的关系，挨了基恩的边境线此时已扩展到加多兰森林的北端，包括了我和他十几年前无意间相遇的地方，那天他出来发散思维的同时顺便将一支占地广阔（也就是游荡的面积比较大）的小点点精灵族群纳入了自己的势力范围，现下他边境几座城和自治区的领主全是这些粉精灵和小点点精灵。

这座桥现在作为几大新城间的联通之路，扩建过两次，更是繁忙，桥两边就有不少叫卖的小贩。

此时的我望着这座桥，满脑子想的是万一异族反目、流民过来打劫，我要怎么防守。得出最节省的办法是拆了，把桥造这么结实有病吧，不管是以前还是现在，万一出什么状况，来不及拆桥这不是找打吗。我和这帮只知道技术技术技术的学究，真是尿不到一壶去啊。

而如果我来进攻这里，我会先以地势为依附，快速占领丹顿堡，不惜一切代价连夜夺桥，派重兵守护，以图微星城，即便不能立即夺下，也是打入了一只拔不掉的楔子……

“侄子。”然而他来了，这阻止了我的一切胡思乱想。

我回头，感觉自己归于平稳和满足的心跳，不自觉地就笑起来。

他今天一个人骑马来的，一身便服，穿着旅行的斗篷，拉上了兜帽，看来是花了心思甩掉了全部日程安排里的吧啦吧啦领主和随从，要和我过二人世界了呀。

我的心里开遍了小花，弄得他也笑起来。

“不愧是啊啦粉伪家的孩子。”他用昆亚，说了他曾对我说过的话，并补充，“我从小就想做你家的孩子。”

你已经是了呀。我快从一个耳朵笑到另一个耳朵了。

冥冥之中我总感觉我那软绵绵的没用祖宗，哪怕会被暴跳如雷肌肉发达的费诺拿上百斤的大锤打一顿，也会用他的招牌笑容祝福并保护我俩的爱情的。不知为何，我就是知道。

也许是以前见到祖宗祝福费诺里安和咖喱地梨的傻样而产生的联想吧。  
=========

第三天，我们穿过丹顿堡，这里没有任何学校了，熟悉他的人不多。我们得以顺利骑过边境线的灌木林和村镇，迈向荒原，到了傍晚，望着远处一大片破落肮脏的人类，我知道我想得太美了。

“铁水河改道，东方的族群被迫西迁。最近边境时常会有流民骚扰，于是我想来看看。如果我一本正经过问边境的事，这里的自治区领主会有点小意见。”城主大人边纵马上前，边解释。

“你tm没病吧，你干这事还能不带随从和军队？”我急了，没好气地问。

“我有你啊。”他总是知道怎么快速堵住我的嘴。  
他浑身没有一件武器，我至少还有我的佩剑。

靠近松散混居的人类时，开了嘣了崩牵着马，平举双手，示意自己没有武器，他从马上拿了不少他在最后一座边境城里买的面包，一块块地分发给他们，和他们用他们的语言交谈。虽然口音有异，我惊讶地发现我听得懂一点，和安肚拿语非常相似。他们貌似把我当他的随从了，也就没在意我身上挂着剑，毕竟他们人多，一人伸出一只脚都能把我们熏死。

“这支人类属于三大精灵之友家族中没有及时西迁的分支，没有参与任何战争，拥有不低的文明程度。不到饿极了，是不会动打劫的脑筋的。”他最终找到了这支部落的所谓长老，一个明明年纪不大，却没有一只好牙的、面目沧桑的中年人，和“烂牙长老”交谈完毕后，他回头和我说。

“这么说来和东方人类除了长相根本没区别，说不定就有东方人类在里面，他们不是莫搞死的信徒吗，这种人你都帮？”怕人类能听懂，我换了昆亚。

“生命和血统、信仰都没有关系。”他说，“他们不过是将第一个进入他们之中的大能者拿来崇拜罢了。粉耷拉头当年如果有心，也能很轻易地在背鹅一族中创立粉耷拉头神教。”他用昆亚回答，随即继续去和那帮人谈话。

我想，看人类们对粉肉的的崇拜程度，说不定真有粉耷拉头神教这东西，每天的礼【。】拜是早晚蹲在树上模仿粉肉的唱歌，大概会成为种粥杀伤力最大的宗【。】教吧。

深夜的火堆周围，那些人类和他熟络了，拉着我们一起吃东西，有人递给了我形状可疑的地瓜，我想了想还是没要，继续啃我的干粮。挨了基恩的城主被两三个脏得看不出肤色和性别的小孩搂着腰和脖子，他毫不在意地吃着孩子们给他挖来的看上去更可疑的东西，一面给人类讲解雾山前后的状况和精灵、矮人势力的分布，以及当地的植物，适宜耕种的作物和养殖的牲畜，比如羊什么的。他还拿出了挨了基恩的货币分发给他们。

挨了基恩的星币是银木头的设想，从一开始刻印的就是我那个可爱的四芒星而不是费诺之星，现在已经变成种粥文明世界间的硬通货，由源源不断的技术和财力做保证，比黄金白银更管用。星币基本代表了这片地区所有同盟地区的友谊，现在正被几个毛孩子含在嘴里。

“不能吃哦。”他笑着提醒他们。

人们问他的名字。

“我的名字是开了嘣。如果你们愿意，挨了基恩的大门也为你们敞开。”他友好地回答，并且很快扫了我一眼，我知道那是让我什么都别说的意思。

这些人类从来没有依附过任何领主，貌似最后还是决定了继续迁徙。我怀疑一个原因是他们中有人前阵子刚骚扰过边境城市，所以不好意思住进去，怕被打。

凌晨，我们在离开那群人稍远的树后找了个地方露宿，有些他们养的狗跑过我身边，拿湿湿的鼻子蹭蹭我，再跑走。什么都不能做，我只好握住他温暖的手，他没有挣脱。

“为什么要用你情敌的名字？”我问出来的同时已经知道了答案。

“开了嘣大人好心把城主之位让给我，但这并不表示我就应该心安理得地接受。”他说，“雾山背后更多的精灵们，都是开了嘣大人的亲族，受过他的帮助，会比受过一个费诺里安的帮助，更利于他们今后的生活。”

“这么跑到一群破落的人类当中，你就没吃过亏吗？”

“有啊，我被东方人打劫过，还被扒光了衣服。”在我的皱眉瞪视下，他笑得有点心虚。

我扣住了他的手指，“然后？”

“然后我和他们的酋长还有酋长的贴身护卫打了一架，把衣服一件件赢回来，不过马和其他东西还是被抢走了。这是我当城主之前的事了，那时我没什么经验，”看我不善的脸色，他说，“那个酋长前几年过世了，他的两个小孙子现在在我们那学习，成绩很好，很有天分。”

一大堆想喷的话被我好容易忍住了，到最后我只能说：“你个呆瓜。”  
我也不是没有挨过饿，我也接收人类和他们的难民。战争时期，我接触的全是人类的战士，对于难民，我一直是拨出钱物，交代手下人去做的。那样就够了，我要忙的，还有其他的大事，绝对不可能像他这样——

“开了嘣大人也做过同样的事，所以我并不算是完全冒用他的名字，换了他在这里，也会这样做。他觉得带着护卫的施舍，那只是摆着殿下的架子干干净净地显摆一次，回去可以继续好吃好睡，并长久满足于自己的善行，其实却什么都没有改变。他说统治者只有放下一切华服和虚伪，走入别人的生活，了解他们的悲哀，才能知道人们到底缺的是什么，就像粉肉的当年做的那样。”他说，“我和开了嘣大人，在理念上很相近。我从第一次见到他便知道我们会成为很好的朋友，我也庆幸得到咖喱地梨的人是他。”

我不想和他谈咖喱地梨，那是我到阿尔达尽头都无法战胜的强大情敌。于是我和他谈粉肉的，“那时候我爷爷的下级士兵们，常会调侃说他们在前线拼命，而粉肉的大王成天缩在后面愉快地瞎溜达。”

“在陌生而危险的土地上，独自背着一把竖琴瞎溜达，不是什么愉快的生活。”他说，“写书的接触的大都是文化人，他们眼中文明和野蛮的接触，与一次课堂授课并无二致，但粉肉的碰到的是连文字和希望都没有的居无定所的人类，比书里写的、比我们现在的境况要糟糕一百倍，不会比前线的日子好多少。如果没有他的瞎溜达，就没有人类的西进，我们的战争，会败得更快更难看；种粥的历史，将会缺少很多可歌可泣的事迹。我的侄子，你有着一位伟大如烦啦的亲族。”

刚好一只耗子冰凉的小脚儿肆无忌惮地踩过我露在外面的另一只手。是的，现在我知道了。

我想那只人们怀念的，唱歌走调，成天漫步的，继承了我祖宗所有傻笑基因的粉肉的大王；我想起我关于粉肉的大王的那个梦，在梦里，他称呼我为他的希望，在梦里，我并不是因为哪个是聋的的大家都讨厌我，才被送走的——所以那只是我一厢情愿的梦吧。

一夜未眠，我望着我深爱的家伙，仿佛多看一秒都会赚到一个星币那样。远处的晨曦在费诺里安的背后，渐渐给天际着了色，我知道他也没有睡，这几天晚上他都没有睡，也许他很久没有睡了。他怕睡着了，放松了，那些过去的美好，就又会如鬼魅般追逐他——就像它们曾经追逐他的叔伯们那样，人们也许永远不会知道追逐其他费诺里安至死的从来不是什么虚幻的誓言、而只是因为相信他们伟大的父亲、他们的导师费诺，不会做无用功而已。

挨炉啊，他TM已经为了他爱着的我而放弃了这一切呀，一想到这点就让我开心得不知道如何是好，我真的想过我们可以从此私奔去林子里做野人，就像复活后的背人哥和露仙儿那样，每天吃吃草，做做爱，没事扔矮人玩。  
即便我明白我所有的开心和设想都残忍地建立在他的煎熬之上。

“宝钻……关住了双树的光，这是童话和文学家的美化，我读书不多，听了你的课也知道光离开光源是关不住的。”我缓缓地开口，他抬眼，带着平静到让我想哭的神情，等着我下面的话。

我定定神，“我看了平锅螺蛳采访你的记录，还有很多回忆录和典籍，费诺做宝钻前，确实是去双树生长的地方观摩了很久，来回路上的目击者众多，‘Ta enge cale’（注1），他们都爱这么写。你说你们费诺里安不做无用功，这让我不禁联想——”我说，“如果宝钻是hroa，而里面是谁的fea，那费诺用他观察了很久，又带不走、关不住的双树之光，到底做了什么？”

我说完以后，这个费诺里安的fea，在长久以来的混乱和不安中停滞了一下，突然就带着燎原的希望，重新燃烧起来，我知道我赢了——不，我输了，输给他那一颗终将作死的心。

“如果你失败了，或是死了。”我用尽全力挤出一个难看的笑容，“我会随便找个别的什么人来爱，你知道爱我的人可多了。我不是你爹，我不会有事的。”

熟悉了他这种能力，就知道并没有什么了不起的。就算他会读心，又怎样呢，他知道我爱他，又怎样呢。他会知道我爱他爱到连我自己都无法形容的地步吗？  
既然连我自己都无法形容，他又怎么会知道呢。

他注视我，一直到天放亮都没有说话。

三天后，我们告别继续往雾山以北迁徙的人类部落，因为钱基本都给微服私访的城主大人送光了，我们回到丹顿堡郊外一间人类开的便宜旅店里，他又想用他的方式狠狠地折腾我。我早学乖了，享受过他的坐上来自己动之后，乘他高潮脱力的瞬间，我起身，从后面深深地贯穿他，他把呻吟压抑在自己的指间，不过最后我们还是不知羞耻地做到了隔壁来拍门骂人的程度。

来跟辣条拿到我留在微星城的字条，在边境森林等我一起上路，他看到了头重脚轻骑马都有点晃的我。

他用同情的眼神斜视我：在下面真是不容易啊你。

我说这家伙的漂亮女儿不是交换树叶得来的吧。

==============  
注1：Ta enge cale，昆亚：然后那里曾经有光。

==============  
tbc


	6. Elrond: Gods and Monsters

最近，海面风平浪静，在这个异常凉爽舒服的夏日，有几件大事发生。

一个是，来根辣条的女儿突然放弃了她苦心准备了多年的冶金高级考试，只带了她几年前考取的数学大师手链，便提前跑回了林炖，继续她的护林工作，一周里的两天，还去林炖的学堂里教授数学和昆亚。

从来根辣条平静的脸上我们什么都看不出来，没人敢问，谁都记得这位大人上阵杀敌、面对复数部落格时的毫不后退，他是杀敌数量仅次于爱茸丝的大将，更是嘻姆岭上讨过营生的牛人，大家谁都没活腻呢，只敢私下八卦。

冶金真是一门神奇的学科啊，大家八卦着就放飞了思维：就说来个拉条吧，本来多温柔秀美一个姑娘，以前养护树木最多也就是搞搞树苗嫁接什么，现在，看到哪根树长错了方向，拔起来就拿走。还是别考了，要是考了高级，指不定都可以把我们大王抡起来当棍耍。

——我说你们也太夸张了。就我们大王那身高体重，也就他叔那种肌肉男抡得动吧。我不屑地撇嘴。

然后我就看到金发的姑娘举着两颗柏树经过我的眼前，谢过要帮忙的人，在不远处两个挖好的坑前，问我们笑盈盈的大王：放这？

大王说好好谢谢你。接过来，和她一起熟练地把树按坑里种好了。

……

女性果然都是强大的存在啊。

还有我们大王接受能力真牛啊，毕竟是他交往过的前前前……前女友，他都不带好奇一下的么？

第二个事是，挨了石头来了！！！我高兴地跑去灰港接他。

挨了石头说他是陪别人来的，那个别人，从他身后小心地探出金色卷发的脑袋，向我问好，这个可爱的娃娃脸姑娘，当了多年的冶金大师，正是（开了嘣了安单方面）传说中，他暗恋了N年的哈尔薇。

雾山原住民的信达精灵很少长途跋涉地旅行，我乘着哈尔薇姑娘兴奋地观赏灰港美丽的白船的当儿，把挨了石头拉到一边就暗戳戳地问：“不得了，带女友回来探亲？”

结果，他平静地说：“我们真的没什么，你想多了。是她要来的，开了嘣了崩不放心最宝贵的大师一个人上路于是不顾我的死活派我陪同，对了，”他说，“来个拉条住哪？她的老师找她。”

 

第三个事情，受到几年前挨了基恩发明返射镜的启发，爱内希儿、负责测量的夹耳朵研发出了六分仪，并在林炖、挨了基恩在林炖的水军学员的共同努力下，很快把测量夹角从120度增大到144度，六分仪这个名字因为简单好记，还是保留下来了。当然，这个技术和陆地居民乃至海港渔民都没有什么关系，除了我们大王为之兴奋不已，要文书官写官方信通知奴美糯，其他几乎没什么人在意。

大王说有了这个，就让超长距离的远洋航行成为了可能。

然而我们要航行去哪里呢？大家都不是很懂，如果要去挖菱糯，登上他们那里来接我们的船就可以了呀。

第四个事情很厉害，直接关系到我们的生活，那就是挨了基恩通过研究宝石切面和阳光的作用，发明了利用太阳热量的积蓄g了平锅螺蛳对于挨了基恩上下排水的描写以后和我们开玩笑时候曾预言过的事情，我以为他会叉腰大笑说哈哈哈哈本大王早说的吧。结果我在大殿堂一次例行的晚间聚餐中兴奋地和他说起这项划时代的发明，我向往着以后冬天不用瑟瑟发抖的幸福，他只是安静地说：“嗯。是。”

他是无所谓吧，毕竟有个会自发热的费诺里安——啊！我在想什么！

第五个事情，哦，这个倒不算什么大事啦。我要感谢平锅螺蛳和林滴儿接替我管理学校，我得以通过挨了麻吉的中级军事训练考核，现在和大王单独比试，不再那么吃力了（大致就是能够走出十招再被他撂倒在地了，他也不知调侃还是安慰我说我这么短的几年能到这样已经很不错了）。

我现在明白为什么阿达码个烙儿会把自己心爱的剑送给爱茸丝而不是我了，因为梅菜肉丝殿下教给爱茸丝的，是不但可以自卫、杀敌，还可以保护身边人的强大剑法。他和阿达码个烙儿，都指望我哥可以用他的本事和他的剑，保护完全无意争斗的我。

虽然阿达码个烙儿巧妙地哄了我说我学的剑法和我哥差不了多少，但是明明在战场上和梅菜肉丝殿下同样强大的他，依然只教了我保命的剑法……给了我，哪怕被一群高手围攻，都能脱身的本事。

他们也没有料到，我哥会从一开始就不怎么管我，然后扔下我就这么离开了吧。他们更没有料到，终有一天，我也会有想亲手保护的人吧。

他们那时，难道真的相信过，他们可以凭一己之力，终结所有的战争创造和平吗？

想多了吧。

……

我把以上的事情，去掉了特别八卦的部分和我乱七八糟的猜想，写在了给开了嘣了安的信里，还加上我抄写了好几遍才满意的昆亚诗集。带着期望，我去到大殿堂，把沉甸甸的信和我的心一起交给每隔一周定时出发的普通信使（普通信使一般需要一个多月才能送到，而大王他们有专用的加急信使，骑的是挖菱糯的快马，一路还有专门的驿站提供换马、备用人员和其他帮助，平均两周就能到。这套系统是熟知地理和军事路线的大王主张下搞出来的）。回去的路上，我去集市买菜，常去的水果摊老板还多送了我一袋子小苹果，说我一看就是恋爱的样子，而圆圆的小苹果能带来好运。

这句话让我开心了一整天。不过，今晚我要在家里要宴请的是挨了石头啦，在大王烤了他之前，我和他好好聚聚。

 

晚上，他带着一瓶好酒和一袋新鲜的面包，准时来了。

他对我的家常菜手艺赞不绝口，说我这么下去，绝对能抓住岳父大人的胃，能被做饭手艺这么专业的人夸，让我一下子红着脸畅想起了未来。

为了掩饰我的胡思乱想，我问他自己的事情到底怎么打算的。

他眨巴眨巴眼睛，说：“有些姑娘急不得。”

我以为他要说他和哈尔薇的事情，结果他说了我一直都非常好奇的来个拉条。

半年前，来个拉条因为对森林的爱，在年后假期，离开首府，去到雾山北面向阳的地方，观察树木的生长。雾山长期开挖，山体松动，在那里她侥幸逃脱了一次积雪消融带来的毫无征兆的滑坡，还救了一个被落石压折了腿的精灵少年。金发的姑娘从小和父亲学习了紧急救助，在第一时间给他固定了骨头止了血，独自把他背到了山脚的旅店，喊人快速找了住得最近的矮人医生给他疗伤。

那个受伤的少年从昏迷中醒来，医生第一时间就夸来个拉条的处理及时，不然这个腿差点就保不住。

少年失血过多很虚弱，但他非常得体地表示了谢意，并且给了自己的名字和家里的住址，希望能通知家里人来接自己，看地址是雾山北面的当地精灵，来个拉条想。

她因为假期只有一周，为了照顾他，她又多呆了一周，最后看少年基本恢复到能自己拄着拐杖行走了，他家里人这两天马上会到的样子，她多付了一袋子钱，让帮佣和医生继续照顾他，自己回挨了基恩继续学习，因为她还有一系列非常重要的小测验。

少年礼貌地说一定会几倍归还她付的钱，她并没有当回事，笑着说不用，就回去了。

这个事情，是因为她要补请假条，自己给挨了石头说的（挨了石头以此强调他真不是特意八卦）。挨了石头赞扬了她的行为，让她参加了小测验的补考，因为夏季最重要的大考将近，一点都不能松懈。

而来个拉条，经过二十年的努力，很有可能成为哈尔薇之后的第二位女性冶金大师，这是一般不会轻易夸人的哈尔薇都几乎肯定的事情，私下，哈尔薇和挨了石头眨着心心眼说过，来个拉条这样性格好又兴趣相投的姑娘，就是她一直希望自己能交上的密友——想想以后可以和她一起唠嗑合金公式一起逛集市挑矿石一起打铁的日子！好期待啊！但因为她是冶金学的大师，不能和学生私交太好，这样会影响最终的判断。

当然其实哈尔薇有很多好友，她总是那么讨人喜欢，挨了石头说，不过能和她一起到达巅峰的女性，可能现在确实只有来个拉条。

我意味深长地嗯——了一下，说：是啊是啊，是挺讨人喜欢的。

挨了石头鸟都不鸟我，喝了口酒，继续。

日子平静地过了两个月，有一个吹着号角的仪仗队来到挨了基恩的北门，开了嘣了崩、开了嘣和咖喱地梨大人一起接待了他们，他们说他们来自爱林-加蓝，是来和挨了基恩正式交好的。

挨了石头补充，其实在四十多年前，开了嘣大人就给爱林-加蓝的领主写信说希望能够结盟，因为他们都是多了压死的同乡云云，但是那时挨了基恩实力不足，被南多精灵、阿瓦里精灵们选出来的大王以大多数民众不同意和有杀亲嫌疑的糯尔朵族群有来往而婉拒了，他们这一支被我们称为——

“大绿林的稀尔饭精灵，”我想起来了，我说爱林-加蓝这名字怎么这么熟悉，“他们是和你们差不多时间东迁，然后定居在大绿林，和外界没什么联系的当地精灵呀，据说特别爱护树木，还能和棵树说话打赌。”

“你的地理知识真好，鸡耳鸡拉肚这些年在整片大陆的测绘真没白搞。”挨了石头夸奖我，“挨了基恩的学生里，了解那片地方的人都没几个呢。”

“我当然知道，他们把我们大王派去测绘的人都赶出来了，说我们伤了树皮，还打伤了我们的人，超难搞，大王说他们全家都是小点点精灵。”

挨了石头听了，轻笑出来，继续说下去。

那天，这群稀尔饭精灵，出人意料地提出主动结盟，他们的结盟有一个条件，就是通婚，这让咖喱地梨大人惊讶了一下，立刻问，是怎样的通婚。

“啊？？？？”我紧张了，难道，开了嘣了安？？

挨了石头示意我安心，说：“他们希望挨了基恩的来个拉条女士，能够和他们的王子订婚。”

来个拉条救的那个精灵少年，挨了石头说，是那地儿的藕肉飞大王在爱林-加蓝——大绿林出生的独子，离开成年还有一半年岁的色让滴儿王子，因为色让滴儿一出生，他的母亲就去世了，所以大绿林的王对自己的儿子非常宠爱，基本就是要月亮给月亮的程度。

“才二十多岁就想找人订婚啊……”我喃喃，我二十多岁还捧着树叶书跟在我哥身后颠儿颠儿地跑呢吧。

“南多精灵、阿瓦里精灵们长期游荡在种粥，生活节奏简单，结婚都在成年之前，二十多岁订婚，在他们那儿算个风俗。藕肉飞的妻子一家全是当地精灵，估计不能免俗。”

“然后？”

“然后来个拉条一万个不愿意，说开玩笑呢吧这，那孩子也太小了一点吧，何况他们几乎都不认识。她和使者解释得非常清楚，自己是林炖的人，在挨了基恩只是暂时学习，早晚要回林炖的。而且她也不是什么政治筹码——开了嘣了崩和开了嘣、咖喱地梨大人也明确表态，绝对反对这种事情。”

“确实有问题。然后她就回来了？”

“不，然后那个年少的王子他自己跑来挨了基恩上初级课了。”

啊？“这孩子还行啊，诚意满满的。”

“问题在于，怕他再出事，他爹派来了他全套的随从。每天上个课，有人给他换衣服，有人伺候他做笔记，有人掖平他衣服上的皱褶，有人给他换头冠上的鲜花……总之，极度影响大家。最麻烦的在于年轻的他每天都去图书馆盯着来个拉条，帮她占位，给她送饭，帮她拿书，早晚都送一次花，没事就写几片树叶放在她的必经之路上，晚上去她窗台下弹琴唱歌。大约他们族里一直就是这么搞的。”

我想，还有这种做法。我认识的女性都很自立自决，拦路倒追男性的不在少数。来个拉条从小是在大殿堂里我们看着长大的，她一直都是个孩子王，还在围着桌腿跑的年纪，便指挥一帮他爹同僚家的小屁孩拿着小木剑围殴我们大王，我们大王这辈子都没遇到过这么强大的敌人，有阵子他和人谈话，大长腿上都挂着不知哪个领主家的小孩，手撕部落格戎马一生的大王给人的和蔼可亲的吉祥物形象就是那时候打下的。她长大和我们大王交往那段时间，都不曾让鸡耳鸡拉肚送她回家，说让邻居和死党看到显得腻歪，大王说他们之间提分手的也是她，大王还说她“不一般的金发大胸，我指的不仅仅是胸”。而我……要是对开了嘣了安这样死缠烂打，会被开了嘣大人抄起平底锅打出去吧。那年冬天我送她回家差点亲上，开了嘣大人还偷偷拿雪球砸我们不承认来着。

“最后来个拉条被那个王子烦得不行，她跑去对开了嘣了崩说，按照她来的时候签订的补助协议，她会承担全部放弃考试的赔款，她回林炖后，会用努力工作来偿还的。当然开了嘣了崩说她这个是特殊情况，应该再考虑考虑，他也不要她偿还。但是她去意已决，她说她坚决，绝对，肯定再不想看到大绿林里来的任何人，这样的她已经和挨了基恩兼容并包的思想相悖，再没有资格留在这里了。然后她连夜收拾包裹离开了。”

“太个性了。”我没记错的话，开了嘣了崩那个协议里，因个人原因主动放弃考试的赔款是相当高的。

“是啊。”挨了石头说。

“然后，你们就追来了？”我问。

“我们被夏季大考的事情拖着，无暇他顾。哈尔薇一知道，便出于自己的意愿来找她，在这之前，她可害怕长途跋涉了。”挨了石头说，“主持完考试，哈尔薇临走，推开那王子的一众仆人，一把拽着那个还期待来个拉条回来的少年王子的领子狠狠地教育了他一通，我从来没见她发那么大火，她平时要是不说冶金就和个乖巧的小白兔似的，完全想象不到啊——她和他说了他的做法对来个拉条造成的伤害，她说爱情是双方的fea做出的选择，没有任何人，可以强迫别人的fea做出这一生最重要的选择，‘我们埃尔达的fea，在被强迫的时候，可是会离开我们的hroa的哦’ 她甚至吓唬那个年轻的王子‘你想害死你喜欢的人吗？！’色让滴儿也许从来没有被人这么吼过吧，我想，”挨了石头又抿了口酒，“我也是那时发现，那孩子其实性格和礼仪都还可以，只是被宠爱了二十多年，而且对爱情有点不知所措。他低声向哈尔薇道歉，说因为自己没有母亲，所以从来不知道怎么和喜欢的女士相处——而且这也是他第一次喜欢上一位美丽的女士。他说他会回去，再不会打搅来个拉条。至于结盟的事情，他说，他会劝说父王，尽快达成的。他希望我们能够追回来个拉条，让她完成自己心爱的学业，并且她如有什么欠款之类，他会一并付清。他给了我们一大堆宝石和罕见的原石，说是她垫付的医药费，他给她的时候，她不愿意收。”

这时，有人敲我家的门，我跑去一开，大王就大力地拍进来了，差点把我按扁在门后，他吼：“挨了石头小亲亲啊——我好想你啊！请你来都不来，本王TM亲自拜访你呀！！”

我听到我楼上的餐厅里开窗的声音，我们跑过去，只见挨了石头蹲在我家窗台上，对大王勾手：“来呀，小屁孩，来抓我呀。”他说完就跳向窗外的树枝，灵巧地滑向地面。

我们大王想都不想就跨步追上去了，毫不在意地在我刚擦过的窗台上留下个大脚印。

“你们几岁了啊！”我在后面急着喊，“小心那些花！我才种的！”

啊，扁了。

=============

要不是担心挨了石头的死活，我才不会跟着这两只深井病在大晚上跑来海边撒野呢。  
不过我想大王要是真想弄死他说不定连我家都一把火烧了，也不会进门就喊了，所以应该是闹着玩吧——

前面沙滩上大王追到溜得贼快的挨了石头，一脚踹翻，扑上去和他扭在了一起。

身高体重都不如大王的挨了石头被大王不知道绞死过多少我靠的有力手肘勾着脖子，还有本事笑：“吾王注意形象啊！”

“反正我叔又看不见！”大王说得毫不在意，让我不禁想，难道挨了石头也知道他们的事。

没想到挨了石头停了下来，不顾大王的蛮力，掰过他的头就仔细地看，然后迟疑地说：“你们……来真的啊，我在他眼中也看到，一直以为自己看错了，或者是和别的什么人。”他喃喃，然后望我，“你也知道？”

我们都安静下来，我不知道如何回答。大王忽的用力甩开他，走去旁边，没好气地说：“是真的。我爱他。”

挨了石头整理着被揉得皱皱的衣服，思索着，许久没有说话，他最后说：“行吧。好好对他。”

大王单调地说：“我只是他喜欢的那么多东西里的一个罢了，大概还不如一把矮人送他的锤子。他把你当最好的朋友，可以毫不犹豫地为了你做任何牺牲，你又能一直呆在他身边，比我强多了，倒是你要好好对他。”

挨了石头愣了一下，点头。

大王找了块礁石，跳上去坐了，面朝大海和星光的方向，严肃地说：“我问你许多年前，你在信里提到扫绒是怎么回事？你和他什么关系？开了嘣了崩可就是担心你才走的。”

挨了石头转头看他，很认真地说：“我也想找你说这事，鸡耳鸡拉肚，你没察觉自己和别人不太一样吗？”

大王想也不想：“本大王自然和别人不一样。”

挨了石头早习惯大王牌自恋了，继续：“你的眼睛，能看穿华美外表下隐藏得最深的真实，并且影响你身边的人一起看到这个真实，你自己一点都没发觉吗？”

这下轮到我和大王楞了。

挨了石头说，扫绒能够任意变换样貌。

鸡耳鸡拉肚说那绝对不可能，在他眼里那娘炮一直都是那鬼样，最多发色和美瞳色号变了变，爱茸的也见了，可以作证。

我点点头。

挨了石头说，这就是鸡耳鸡拉肚和我们普通人的区别。

他说他到挨了基恩创办珠宝匠人工会（也就是后来的手艺人工会）不久，那个自称阿纳塔的妈呀来找过他们，给他们指明了不少矿藏，挨了石头和周围许多经历过愤怒之战的战友们，谁都没有看出来他就是扫绒，甚至觉得他身上有些类似粉肉的大王的友好和善良。他于是相信了他，并在信里提到了他。

结果开了嘣了崩很快来了，和他说明了情况，他才仿佛从一个梦中醒来那样，见到扫绒本来的样子。

学城制度在短期内快速的建立，也是为了防备那个妈呀在手艺人中获取更多的影响力。不过貌似他发觉不对，最近没再出现了。

大王摸摸头说：“你们怎么知道是我，说不定是开了嘣了崩的什么费诺里安功能呢？”

“开了嘣了崩说肯定不是他，”挨了石头说，“他说粉个嗯大王也有类似的能力，他说你们家——”

“你也别给我认便宜爹了。”大王打断他。

“美得你。他说银娣姒家的孩子，都有善良温柔的内心，所以会有洞悉邪恶的眼睛，也不算什么让人惊讶的事。”

这一夸，让我和大王都带着假谦虚微笑起来，连说没有没有，不是不是，谬赞谬赞，哪里哪里。

大王瞟我一眼，意思他叔夸他呢，别跟着蹭。

这家伙可真小气啊。

(也难怪我当年第一反应他和他叔恋爱了就不要我了。得意个头啊，我恋爱了还不要他们呢。)

=========

今晚注定不是平静的夜晚，我们回去的路上，路过城中的小花园，挨了石头和大王两人突然不约而同地屏息，一边一个、轻松而有力地把我一把拽到修剪成一只胖胖大绵羊的灌木丛后面躲起来，我要抗议，被这两家伙同时按住了脑袋和嘴。

嗯嗯嗯？？我瞪他们。

然后我听到声音。

前面背对我们走走停停，然后找了个长凳坐下的两人，是来个拉条和哈尔薇两位金发姑娘，她们手牵着手在聊天，淡淡的月色下，这场面圣洁而又美好，仿佛两位女烦啦降临凡间，怪不得这两个一个前男友一个现男友（？）要躲起来偷窥（？）。

哈尔薇的口音是非常好听且柔软的信达，来个拉条标准的信达语里有她父亲的影子，干脆果断，姑娘们的声音交汇在一起，仿佛动听的乐曲。

“哈尔薇大师，感谢您为我做的一切，但是……”来个拉条说。

“叫我哈尔薇就可以了，以及我们可以‘你、我’相称。”哈尔薇微笑着鼓励她说下去。

来个拉条点点头，说：“我并不是真的会憎恨那样一个什么都不懂的少年，真正让我离开的，是旁人的议论。”停了停，她说，“他们说我不知好歹，他们说我欲擒故纵，他们说……”

坚强的姑娘咬住了下嘴唇，没有再说下去。

哈尔薇用自己的小手抚摸来个拉条修长的手，说，“都是我的疏忽，同位女性，我应该察觉到的。就算你不说，我也应该想到，而且说这些话的不是那些同学是吗，是那许多当地帮佣中的某些人。”

来个拉条望着她，不否认，也不承认：“以前我和我们的大王鸡耳鸡拉肚分手前后，我也经历过长时间的、类似的议论……这许多许多议论交织在一起，让我觉得，明明我们生活在和平幸福中不是吗，我们的人生不应该是这样痛苦，不应该活在别人的议论中，不应该——”

我们一起瞟了大王一眼，大王静静地望着她们，不知道在想什么。

“不应该由你嫁了哪个男人来决定你的价值。”哈尔薇接着她的话说了下去。望着同伴惊讶的神情，精致得像个瓷娃娃一样的年轻大师点头说，“是的，我有同感。”

“流言在说出来的人眼中，不过是一阵风，他们甚至真心地觉得自己是为了你好，所以我不会轻飘飘地说，‘无视那些流言，那不重要’。因为我知道流言对其针对的人们来说，是猛虎，是致命的，这是流言很多时候能够战胜许多没有准备的人心的原因。因为流言即是人心，要改变流言，则首先要改变人心——别人的，和自己的。”哈尔薇说着，举起她小巧白皙、蕴含了无尽力量的胳膊，那上面挨了基恩乃至全种粥大陆上最珍贵的冶金大师手链和其他两根我叫不出名字的手链在月光下闪闪发光，好像姑娘纯真的眼眸，“不管你做出什么选择，流言都会一直存在，乃至变换形态，伴随你的一生。了解了这一点的你，应该自己决定，是留在林炖工作，还是回到挨了基恩继续读下去。我来这里，只是想要亲口告诉你，你不是直面那些流言的孤独一人。你是否愿意为了你自己，为了我们，为了今后的无数同伴，担负起你应该担负的责任。我并不是以老师的身份要求你做什么，这只是来自朋友的……”

这一席话说得我非常惊讶，还想听下去，大王和挨了石头却把我拖走了，这俩家伙虽然合不来，但一直挺有默契的。

我们行走在回家的方向。

“做女人真是不容易啊。”大王突然很正经地叹息了一下。

这个长期把“金发大胸”“那家伙有个大胸女儿要和他好好相处”挂在嘴上的家伙居然会说这种话，让我怀疑自己听错了。

“我一直以为这种问题是人类的女性才会有的——粉肉的大王在他那系列满是感叹号的书里写过，‘人类的寿命短暂，更热衷于催促他们的女性在思想成熟前就尽快结婚生子，此后一生为家庭操劳，使得她们的男人、儿子们得以建功立业，这是对人类的女智者、女勇士而言很不公平的命运’，没想到我们的女性居然也会……老实说我压根没注意挨了基恩那样开明的环境中还会有这样的流言，也许我注意到了，就当个低级笑话笑过了。”挨了石头说，“这种问题，开了嘣了崩也无解吧。”

“因为他是男的。”大王说，“我们都是。”

“爱情也会伤到我们真心爱着的人。”我清清嗓子，说，“大家在交往过程中都要注意了。”

“嗯。”这两个吵了半辈子的家伙老老实实地点头。

隔了一会，我和反射弧很长的大王不约而同地凑到挨了石头面前：“这么说是真的？”

“什么真的？”挨了石头一面走，一面不在意地望我们。

“你真的恋爱了。”  
“还是暗恋。”大王超得意地补充，这家伙现在以生活幸福的已婚男自居早忘了自己当年追他叔时候的别扭了。

挨了石头沉默半晌，平静地回答：“没有，别乱想。我尊重独立自主的她，我们是同事和朋友，没有其他。”

哈。我们又没有说是哪个。  
幸亏我们两个非单身者心地善良，懒得欺负他。

=========

挨了石头这次来，特意去蓝山下的练兵场观摩林炖陆军的训练，里面也有不少挨了基恩来的年轻人，他找机会和来指导格斗的给捞粉兜儿过了招，在我眼中一直如战神降世一般的给捞粉兜儿当然掌握了很多格斗技巧，模仿各种战斗姿势都堪称完美，他用几乎没人会用的弯刀对战挨了石头，二十回合堪堪挑掉了挨了石头惯用的剑，他用战斧重现了我爷爷图二当年连杀部落格的打法，把连我在内的一群中级学员全都打扒。正在视察的大王也被我们的比试吸引过来，给捞粉兜儿转身换了长剑，用吐个嗯大王的攻击剑法和我们力大无比的大王对砍了好半天才被大王打败。大王拉老人家起来，说自己利用了我们一群人车轮战的体力优势，单打的话可不算胜利。鸡耳鸡拉肚在其他地方都毫不谦虚一定会耍尽花招再哈哈大笑本大王宇宙最强，却非常在意格斗上真实的胜负差异，挺奇特的。

挨了石头事后仔仔细细询问了大王，问大王能不能看出来金发的大英雄是别的什么人假装的，大王说你tm以为我是凸透镜啊，还带远距离成像的，他说他眼里看到的给捞粉兜儿依然是头发一丝不苟，眼神清澈毫不yin【_、_】荡，没什么大问题，再说他又没见过原来的金花领主，看书里描述不就是一个符合既定标准的英雄的样子吗，现在不还那样吗，除了老年健忘以外？

挨了石头惊讶不已：“你小子还知道凸镜成像啊。”

大王说：“那自然，本大王可喜欢读书了，最近刚看完一堆，正准备……”

背后平锅螺蛳从学校回家经过，听到最后一句，拎起袍子落荒而逃。你根本没法想象成天伏案工作的学究大师能跑这么快。

那以后我拖着挨了石头陪我去选礼物。

挨了石头问我要干嘛，我说，我给自己定下的标准，如果我这两年能通过军事类的高级考核，我会再次向开了嘣大人和咖喱地梨大人请求，请他们允许我和开了嘣了安正式交往。虽然开了嘣了安从来不在乎她父母或者别人说什么，但我怕会有流言蜚语说她和我的交往没有得到父母的祝福，会带来不幸什么的，这当然……是非常不好的，我不想有人那么想，最好连这个可能都不要有，然而我很没用，用了那么久才重新鼓起勇气。

那我就需要一份配得上她的礼物，林炖比挨了基恩的优势是我们有挖菱糯和奴美糯的许多特产，草药、绸缎，特别那些好看的衣服，看得人眼花。  
没什么品味的我一直都没能选出合意的礼物。

挨了石头非常理解地拍拍我，让我觉得自己挺过分的，他的恋爱还没达成，还要来帮我。

不过，他提出的不同建议被我思前想后地拒绝了多次后，他便大手一挥拖我这堆乱麻去找大王这把杀猪刀，还说：“那家伙现在真读书多了，放心，不会建议你抱只母鸡上门的。”

我死命扒拉着大殿堂内殿最后一根柱子不放。这不是母鸡的问题好吗，我肯定会被大王嘲笑的！

结果大王溜达出来，听了前因后果，想都没想，从口袋里掏出一只好看的小盒子，打开，把里面温润的绿色首饰交给我：“送这个吧。”

这不是……这不是我以为他和开了嘣了崩会互相推来推去的哀了洒吗？

我连忙边抱着柱子边摆手说不行这个可不行。

“本来我想给我叔，”他说，“但那家伙对自己参与研制的东西从来没什么兴趣，早晚会送给自己喜欢的人，所以你去给她女儿，也算了了他的心愿。”

开了嘣了崩自己都在信中承认的喜欢的人，难道，不是我们大王吗？我那一刻非常不解他句子中神奇的逻辑，绕了半天也没绕出来。  
不过这个石头真的有让人安心的功能，我见了这个石头，就想，也许我再找不到比它更好的礼物了。

大王说了句话让我立刻收下了，他说：“就当补你所有的加班费了。”

于是我心安理得地连好看的小盒子也一起打包了。

==========

给开了嘣了安的下一封信的草稿上，我写：来个拉条和哈尔薇的对话，让我触动很大。虽然偷听别人谈话是不对的哈哈你不要学我们呀。但是我也希望我们的感情不会成为你前进路途上的负担，开了嘣了安，你在我心中，不论在任何方面，学术也好，各种生活经验也好，都完完全全强于我——挨了石头告诉我你今年通过了昆亚大师的考试呢，太伟大了。开了嘣了崩很早就告诉过我，男人和女人的fea并无差别，粉肉的大王在他的论述书里也写过，“只有没有特权的人才会试图争夺权利，争夺权利的路，永远是坎坷的、乃至看上去不那么高尚的。而伴随着特权诞生的人们，如果不把自己放到和所有人平等的乃至更低的地位，是永远体会不到无特权者的痛苦和悲哀的。”虽然当年书中写的特权，指的是人类眼中所向往的永生，那是所有精灵完全不能理解的向往之情，但现在，这使我不得不想，我作为一个融合了各家族血统的男性，被称作挨轮滴儿的儿子而从小受到大家的关照，战争时，我一无是处却可以在号令全军的鸡耳鸡拉肚和少年英雄的爱茸丝身边担任重要官职，收到来根辣条和其他勇士们的保护也不知道感谢，还一直沉浸在自己小小世界中自怨自艾，我是否，早已将我获得的任何特权当作了理所应当的事，而看轻了其他人的努力却不自知。我希望愚钝的我可以从此有所改变……

这样写，也让我很不好意思，总觉得是在变着法儿夸自己。我把这草稿改了又改，最后还是没好意思真写到信上，我想这些话我应该当面和她说——不对，光说没用，我要这么做，不管以后还是将来，我都会一如既往尊敬她，爱护她，以及，所有人。

那这段话，我就留着自勉吧，我想着，晚上还有军事训练，我换了衣服，去到外面，  
挨了麻吉正好迎面而来，看到我，说：“爱茸的，大王找你，你去一下。”

我去到大殿堂，看到送加急信的使者正在侧殿饮马，我和他打了招呼，心里偷想会不会有开了嘣了安的回信呀，面带疲劳的使者看到了我，说你好，爱茸的，大王在书房等你。

那大概就是有我的信的意思了吧，我开心地谢过他，跑着去了大王的书房。

大王正和给捞粉兜儿，挨了石头他们轻且快地商量着什么，我听到复活以后说话从来温文尔雅语法正确的老人家给捞粉兜儿用难以置信的口吻说：“不可能，这绝对……没有可能，根本不应该——”，察觉我进来他们一起闭了嘴。大王眼神示意他们出去，挨了石头起初不愿意，但大王说了句“一切交给我”，挨了石头拍拍我的肩膀，和金花殿下一起出去了。

大王的书桌上有打开过又合上的来信，上面是费诺八芒星的蜡封。

大王示意我坐下。他现在的表情只在愤怒之战前线吃紧的时候在他脸上出现过，我听话地坐下，带着笑容逗他：怎了？挨了基恩发明飞船可以去看我爹了？

“你要有所准备，爱茸的。”我面前，比我年长不了多少年的糯尔朵的最高王，此时，用平锅螺蛳书里形容的蛮多丝宣布糯尔朵命运的声音，低沉地说，“二十天前，开了嘣了安出行在外，被一群我靠袭击……”

Ataremma。  
我的耳边突然响起昆亚的祷告词，停都停不下来，仿佛是我爱的姑娘在念，也仿佛是梅菜肉丝殿下他们在念。天父在上，他们说。

大王还说了很多什么别的，我突然听不懂信达了。他站起身，绕过书桌走过来，这个精灵王是那么高大，此时却像极了年幼的爱茸丝跑得很远了回头看到我因为追不上他的脚步而哭泣时，慌忙折返安慰我的样子。同样的眼泪在爱茸丝面前流多了他就嫌弃我了，后来他就不跑过来了。所以我一直都很努力不在自己的兄长面前流泪。

不管发生任何事情，我都不会再流泪了，所以你请说下去吧。

我记忆中那个夏日时头上戴着鲜花和小贝壳发卡的、冬日时小手和尖耳朵会冻得冰冰凉的、全阿尔达最美丽的银发姑娘，他说她，说她……

他说她身受重伤，生命垂危。

tbc


End file.
